Witchy Woman
by AwkwardTuna
Summary: After being denounced by her family and losing her boyfriend, Beck, Jade struggles to adjust to life on her own. Things only manage to get worse when a gynophobic Jade fudges up a summoning spell and is left to deal with a high class succubus who goes by the name of Victoria. Watch as Jade struggles to get back to her old self all while dealing with supernatural situations!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Ok everybody don't hate me, I breaking my one and only rule for writing fanfics by uploading a different story while another is in the works, but I've come to a bit of a rut with The Pool Girl. Don't worry I will not be giving up I'm just a little stuck with the plot and need to do some more research before writing the next chapter. I have several ideas for new fics and will be uploading them as I finish them, this one was written quite a while ago but I did some editing and decided to upload it now.**_

 _ **Hope you all enjoy, I liked writing about the house, what was your favorite part? (If you had one.) Anyways this story idea is also taken from the plot of my comic but I thought it would work well from a jori perspective. Any who enjoy the story, I'll upload ASAP, I promise.**_

 _ **Thanks again for reviews and hello to all the new followers! I hope I don't let you down ha-ha!**_

 _ **Gynophobia: The abnormal fear of women.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Victorious, all rights associated with the show and its characters belong to Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon.**_

_Narrator POV_

Jade walked into the coffee shop, body still shivering from the cold air of Vancouver, Washington. The bell _dinged_ to notify the employees of any new customers, and Jade was no exception to this occurrence. She approached the cash register and ordered her usual coffee choice. When the caffeinated drink was finished, she grabbed the warm foam cup, paid for her drink, and took a seat in one of the more isolated booths in the store. Once she got thoroughly settled in and became more comfortable, she reached into her book bag and took out a large book. The book was bulky, with yellowed and worn papers that were folded and ripped in several places. The book was simple in design while still maintaining an air of importance to that of normal books. It was leather bound and had an ornate spine, detailed with equally spaced raised ridges and repeating patterns. The cover, both front and back, were adorned with golden vines and leaves, which twisted about each other, forming an effortless design. Its appearance looked to be both sturdy and durable, but also used and mistreated.

The Goth girl took a sip of her coffee, and opened the book to the page she had specifically bookmarked the night before. Once she reached the bookmarked section she double checked the title of the page to insure she had flipped to the right one, the title had read: _"Methods for Summons of Otherworldly Beings"_. Underneath the title were several sections, headed in dark bold ink, with subsections describing different ways to approach the subject that Jade was trying to attempt.

Some of the sections included: _Summoning Spells_ , _Summoning Potions_ , _Summoning Sacrifices_ , and _Summoning Rituals._ Jade ignored the ''summoning sacrifices'' as she didn't want to have to hurt anyone if it wasn't needed; she was a _witch_ , not a _murderer_. No, the section that caught her eye was the "summoning potions" section. Summoning what creature she desired would be easier and more long term than any other of the given options. The girl's face lit up with a twisted grin at the prospect of finally getting her revenge in a way that suited her best.

Jade pulled out a highlighter and went through the section and began to mark the ingredients required and the enchantment she'd have to read as well. The summoning potion was simple, all she needed was; a basin of cleansed rainwater, bodily fluids from the wronged partner, and a feather from the back of a foul indigenous to the area. The basin would be used to mix everything in, and Jade read that she'd have to say " _estus sutse" to_ activate the summon.

The young witch closed the spell book, being satisfied with her findings, and sat back to finish her coffee. As the curvy woman came to the dregs of her drink, she thought back on what started all of this. You see, Jade was a part of a long bloodline of witches, dating all the way back to the Pleistocene age, or more commonly known as the stone age. In recent times, around five or four centuries ago, her ancestors stopped birthing children that harbored the blood of the witch inside of them. Because of this, the West clan was put to shame, quickly becoming the outcasts of the witch world. All hope seemed to be lost for the clan, that was, until Jade was born.

Her parents didn't expect their firstborn to inherit the blood of a witch, but when they discovered that their first born harbored powerful magic inducing blood, they were ecstatic. Jade, being the first witch in the clan as of recently, quickly became a favorite amongst all her relatives. Her family's proudness soon grew much greater when young Jade started showing that she had extraordinary talents from that of the other witches. At the age of four Jade had become a master at animating soulless objects and reanimating small animals. When Jade had turned ten she had mastered the art of necromancy and was the first in her Flyer's ED class to get her flight license. At the age of fourteen Jade had taken up manipulation of the mind, and a month later, had studied the field so well she could control a grown man to do her bidding with little to no strain on herself. Upon reaching the tender age of sixteen, Jade had caught the attention of the Witch Council, soon enough every witch around the world was buzzing about Jade West. And By the age of seventeen Jade had everything she needed to know about the witch world mastered and perfected to a tee.

From there on her parents would enter her in several World Wide Witch Competitions, winning these would score Jade insane amounts of money and would also give her a chance to make things right between her family and the witch council. What made Jade so special was that during her first competition she went toe to toe with one of the greatest witches of her day and age, Cat, of the Valentine clan.

The Valentine clan, much like her own, came from a long line of powerful and famous witches. Cat's special talent was one that was a rarity amongst witches but was a special power that could not be learned but had to be inherited. Cat could speak things into existence, once the words came out of her mouth; they were bound to come true in one way or another. Her talent was one that the witch society as a whole didn't have much info on, so Cat went about discovering and controlling the ability on her own. Her findings revealed that her speaking things into existence was closer to prophesying rather than physical creation. She could say that monkeys would start flying and it was bound to happen at some point in the future; a setback to this was that there was never a set date or time with most of her prediction. They were often random and left little room for interpretation.

Cat also discovered that she could put a literal meaning to "speaking into existence" with the right training, mentality, and magic capabilities. For instance, Cat could say that she ''wants an ice cream cone'' but the frozen treat would only manifest if they necessary ingredients were present. What was so cool about this was that it didn't matter what state the ingredients were in, if she wanted ice cream and she was by a cow, sugar cane, and a chicken; then the ice cream would appear. Cat's power was the only one that could rival Jades advance summoning skills, seeing as Cat's powers were just another form of summoning.

Once the pair had entered the final round of the competition Jade had won by a landslide, using an entirely new spell she created by herself. Even though Cat lost the competition thanks to Jade's secret new spell, she was a good sport and befriended the Goth while she merely put up with her. Finally the West family name had been restored and Jade's family loved and thanked her for all that she'd done. Relatives from around the world traveled to America just to see the young witch mastermind. Life was perfect for Jade until she met the human boy by the name of Beck Oliver. Beck attended the same high school as Jade, although she used the school as a cover so no one would be suspicious of her real identity. They knew of each other through mutual friends, and their own self established reputations at the school; with Jade as head bitch and Beck as the perfect man that every girl wanted to bang.

Their relationship quickly developed into that of a romantic one, after Cat set them up on a blind date, and they were completely and utterly in love with each other. Because Jade loved Beck so much she decided to drop out of the witch life to be with him, she was scheduled to give up her powers so that she could live out the rest of her days as a human with Beck. Her relatives weren't happy with her decision but respected her for what she's done and said nothing on the matter; Jade's parents however were a very different case.

After finding out her father had become a cold and distant shell of the warm caring man he once was. He no longer called Jade or talked with her, even going as far as to publicly denounce her and leave his wife. He had claimed that her mother was not worthy to bear his name because she herself was not a witch and since the only child she bore was a human loving abomination. Jade was devastated at this but stayed strong, especially with Beck by her side. One day she'd received a call from her mother, asking her to come with her and her father on a vacation, with hopes of rebuilding their family that had been broken. Jade agreed immediately, aiming to make her parents understand her relationship with Beck so that things could go back to normal.

Jade filled Beck in on her two-week long bonding trip with her parents that, coincidentally enough, was right before the ritual to give up her powers. When she got to the house she grew up in, she was ambushed and restrained in the cellar of the house by none other than her own mother. For an entire week her mother beat, starved, and tormented her physically and emotionally, trying to get her to break her love for Beck. By the start of the second week Jade had been broken, she had no will to try and flee because fear and submissiveness had been instilled in her by her mother's harsh tongue and even harsher beatings.

Days before the two weeks were up, Jade heard commotion on the first floor and noticed it was Beck coming to look for her. She heard him arguing with her mother until he was eventually persuaded to leave. Although Beck hadn't saved her, just his consideration for Jade gave her hope and mental strength to try and escape. Overnight Jade devised a plan to trick her mother into aiding her in escaping. When Jade's mom came for her the next day, Jade goaded her into beating her almost to death by insulting her and rebelling against her wishes. By the end of the session, Jade was a bloody mess. Cuts and gashes adorned her limp pallid body, her bones ached and it hurt for her to even breathe. Her limbs and torso were covered in splotchy purple contusions, her face was hardly recognizable, but she now had what she needed to summon some type of help.

With the copious amount of blood on her body, Jade chanted a sacrifice summon with a demon that would give her temporary power in return for blood. When Jade's mom had returned for her Jade broke free of her constraints and knocked her unsuspecting mom unconscious then fled the room. Out of pure rage at her mother Jade used her remaining power to set the house ablaze, effectively killing her mother and setting herself free. Jades last words to her mother were, "burn here and then in Hell you rotten bitch." Since the incident Jade has been completely rebuked by her family and her father, it became high treason of the clan if anyone had any sort of contact with her. Jade was again devastated but moved ahead with her life.

She returned to Beck and told him about her mother but left out the part of her being a witch, and the couple was reunited at last. Because of the incident Jade was left with major paranoia, trust issues, and worst of all, gynophobia, she could no longer function around females of any type. Whenever they got to close, touched, or talked to Jade she was returned back to the agonizing week spent in her mother's clutches. Some symptoms included; breaking out in a cold sweat, excessive sweating, an extreme case of trembling, an uncontrollable need to flee, and a rapid heartbeat. Her voice would be small and terrified and she would develop a stutter. So all she did was hang around Beck, she had finished college already but found it imposing to go outside and face the real world.

Her traumatic incident left her with no real motivation to continue her witch studies, she longed to give up her powers but the council wanted nothing to do with her. Through this entire ordeal Cat had remained her friend, and was there for Jade whenever she could be. This served to be a difficult task because Cat couldn't help of be around Jade without making things much worse, so she relied on texting and emailing Jade to help however she could. Jade had begun to grow bitter and resented her family for the incidents leading up to this point in her life. She hated herself for being so scared that she couldn't even go outside without fear of what lie beyond her front door. The Goth tried many methods to get herself back to her previous mentality but nothing worked, and as a last resort, she began to go to therapy.

Jade had come home one day from therapy to find Beck bending some brunette slut over their couch as he fucked her from behind. Apparently the girl's name was Trina because that's who he called out to as he finished inside of her. After they orgasmed they finally notice Jade who was paralyzed in anger and fear, the fear thanks to Trina's presence. Jade simply told Beck to get his shit and get out. All the while she stood in the same spot she arrived in as they hurriedly collected their clothes, until they had gone.

She appreciated that Beck didn't try and make bullshit excuses but she was heartbroken either way. Beck told her that he'd fallen in love with the old Jade but the spark was lost because of how subdued and resigned she was now due to her mental dealings. Beck's insensitivity to Jade's trauma caused her to violently lash out at him, she concluded that she didn't want anything to do with Beck and swore that she'd have her revenge. So here she was now, in a coffee shop, deciding which type of summon she needed to exact her revenge on Beck and possibly the brunette bimbo he'd fallen in love with. The summoning spell she has chosen would work for just about anything she wanted to summon, but in this particular case Jade wanted something specific. She wanted to summon a creature that would leave Beck with no other option but to sleep with the sexual being so that Trina could feel her pain of being cheated on and having her heart crushed. She wanted a creature that would not only ruin Beck's relationship, but would also suck his life force dry until his heart could beat no more. She wanted- no she _needed_ a succubus to get the job done. Yes this might have been taking things too far, but if Jade was going to do revenge of the supernatural sort she could leave no loose ends.

Jade stood from the booth table and packed away her spell book back into her bag and headed out the door, tossing the now empty cup into a nearby trashcan. The revenge bound woman walked down the street quickly with a glare on her face, in hopes that she'd give off an unfriendly vibe to ward off any strangers especially ones of the female variety. Therapy was slowly paying off but after months of her weekly appointments, she could now go outside without having a panic attack. She was far from being okay but she was on her way, her therapist felt that she should slowly rejoin society until she was comfortable with being around people. It sounded full proof, Jade couldn't deny that, but it still took a lot of coaxing and hyping herself up before she left out of her home.

Once she reached the roundabout at the street's end, she turned and walked down another street until she reached the familiar cul de sac she called home. The cul de sac had no other houses on the street but hers. Jades home was a spacious two story Victorian gothic styled home. The house's exterior was built of brick and was completed with a dark green and white trim, giving the home a sort of olden school house look. The pathway leading up to the front door and around the house the backyard was cobblestone and its cracks were littered with sprouting blades of green. Instead of the classic row of neatly trimmed bushes planted around the house's perimeter, Jade had bramble bushes grown in their place. The overgrown brambles hung over the iron wrought fence, after not being trimmed in so long. The yard was dense with long uncut grass that had yellowed in some spots due to their lack of proper care and treatment, having been long abandoned thanks to Jade's tendency to forego the outside world.

The house's interior as stated before was spacious, not so much so that it looked empty, but enough so that you could reside amongst the abundant amount of decor comfortably. The rooms in the first floor of the home were occupied by a variety of plush brown walnut framed chairs and couches, arranged in a standard fashion. Upon first entering the home the foyer would be your first stop, completed with a sofa pushed up against the back wall in between two wooden rustic end tables. A Caucasian rug lay across the floor to shield the wooden tiled floor from any unnecessary scuffs and blemishes. To the right of the doorway, on the wall, a mount occupied the space; holding keys and coats if Jade so pleased. Beneath the wall mount was a vintage umbrella holder that Jade had found on sale at a local thrift store. Several pairs of shoes that were most often worn by Jade lie scattered around the living room, mostly by the front door.

The foyer only opened up to the left, the right bearing way to the staircase to the second floor, underneath the staircase was a secret door that lead to the cellar of the home, which was where Jade performed most of her witch activities. The room located to the left of the entry hall was the parlor or the great room, where her dining table stayed and where her family would stay to converse and get together at back when they didn't hate her. The parlor was simply decorated to keep the space taken up to a minimum, its furniture was similar to that of the foyer but was much more durable and expensive. It was equipped with a dining table that seated eight, three on each side and one at each end that was set up on the far right corner of the room where there was a wider opening. The room also had another Caucasian rug covering up much of the floor, although the design was different from the foyer's rug. At the back wall of the room closest to the front door, a couch, just like its match in the foyer, was brown and walnut framed, sitting beneath a window. To the left and right of the couch sat two chairs, which were the same type of material as the couches. Above the rug was a simple iron wrought chandelier fitted with six unlit candles, Jade didn't use the chandelier often, she mainly used the ceiling lights when she was down here.

Finally through the parlor was the kitchen, which Jade hardly used, she mainly ate delivery in all honesty, not to say that she couldn't cook because she could. The kitchen was pretty small, big enough for about two people to move around comfortably at a time. The kitchen was fitted with walnut wood cabinets and dark granite countertops; she had a normal gas powered stove, and a wood burning one in the cellar for non-food cooking purposes. A kitchen island designed the same was in the center, the kitchen cabinets were "L" shaped, with the long part of "L" facing towards the front door and the short side facing to the backyard. There was a sliding glass door across from the short section of cabinets and next to the door was a single cabinet that held the microwave atop it. By the long section of cabinets was the stainless steel refrigerator, the countertops held various items like Jade's Keurig, her coffee and sugar containers, a knife rack, and similar things as well.

The backyard of Jades house mirrored the front yard besides the fact that it was surrounded by a large wooden fence to block others from seeing inside and a small garden where Jade grew herbs and plants that she often needed for potions and such. Jade walked inside of her house and went straight up the stairs to her room to change clothes so that nothing would be stained during her ingredient mixing. The second floor of her home was similar to the first but only Jade had it specifically designed with a large master bedroom and two small guest rooms. The guest rooms each had one small flip over sofa bed, a walnut wood dresser, and a standard bathroom that included a; sink, toilet, and bath/shower combo.

Jades master bedroom was decorated much like the rest of the house but it actually looked lived in. Jade spent most of her time in this room; she barely stayed in the other rooms, because they carried too many memories, both in terms of Beck and her family. Jade walked into her room and went straight for her armoire and shedded her coat and black laced blouse for a used t-shirt, which she wore underneath a smock covered in various odd stains. She walked out of her room, down the hallway, and down the stairs. She ran her hands lightly against the wall behind the staircase and felt for the doors edge; once she found it she slipped her nails behind it and heaved it open. Jade descended the cellar stairs and stopped at the bottom of them, "let's get this started then shall we" she said to herself. She walked over to the back of the room and started collecting the ingredients she would need, Jade already had cleansed rain water on hand and all she needed was the bird's feather and fluids from the wronged person.

" _Well_ ", Jade thought, " _Beck screwed me over so I would be the wronged person_ ", she thought whilst smiling evilly. Jade stood over the basin and pondered where she could get her hands on a feather, she " _aha-d'_ ' and snapped her fingers; turning her hand palm up Jade muttered a few words and a feather appeared in her hand. The Goth smirked triumphantly and dropped the feather into the basin. She then built up spit in her mouth and spat it into the basin in front of her; lastly she grabbed a cup full of rainwater and mixed it in as well. Many spells didn't call for specific amounts of the ingredients they required so it was a rule of thumb to always create potions in amounts relative to what they'd be used for. Treat the spell as a serving size so to say, you wouldn't feed an adult a child's meal and expect them to be full right? Jade looked back at the spell book and double checked to make sure that was all that she needed, everything seemed to be ready so she prepared to get started. She reached back to the desk cluttered with papers and books, grabbed her ring and turned back to the basin. The ring was specifically designed for Jade herself, meaning that the ring wouldn't work for any other witch but Jade. It was a simple silver band that held a circular unpolished piece of Jade stone, whenever Jade used her powers the stone would glow intensely and help to focus her power.

She started the process by slowly moving her hands in a repetitive circular motion over the basin, as she began to chant the words " _estus sutse"._ Each time Jade said the two words her rings glowed green, she opened her eyes and their normal bluish grey hue was gone and replaced with solid black. Her pupils rapidly darted all about her eyes, going so fast they began to blur at their rapid speed. The basin started to faintly glow as Jade's magic began to take effect on the ingredients, _"now was the time"_ Jade thought, she had to call out to the creature she wanted. "I call out to thee, being of the deepest depths of hell, being of the most unholy nature, being of all things impure and sexually deviant! Hear me now, for I call out in need of your assistance!" A wind began to pick up in the room, stirring up papers and things about the room, letting Jade know that a succubus had answered her call and was present with her in the room.

"Succubus! Tell me your name, so that I may address you properly!" A large billowing cloud of white smoke started to pour out from the basin, the wind in the room had picked up and was blowing wildly and Jade knew that the succubus she had reached was a powerful one. A face began to take shape in the smoke, its features were not distinguishable but Jade could make out the shape of what was supposed to be eyes and a mouth. The succubus spoke, its voice was so loud that it carried throughout the house and shook the cellar violently.

" _Human! My name is one know well to mankind,_ _ **I am**_ _the personification of lust,_ _ **I am**_ _desire,_ _ **I am VICTORIA**_ _! I have brought queens and kings to their knees just to get more of me, for what reason should I deliver my services to you_?" The succubus inquired, Jade wasn't sure what to offer the creature, she hadn't thought too much about what to give her. " _Maybe if I showed her a picture of what she'd be corrupting_ ", Jade snapped her fingers and a picture of she and Beck appeared before her, hovering in the air faced towards the succubus. "I have nothing to offer you besides a picture of the human who will be targeted by you." Jade said as she awaited the creatures reply.

The succubus looked at the picture for a few moments and the smoky face appeared to be mulling her options over before she addressed Jade. " _Very well witch, I will make time for this human, although I am a high class succubus, I have been trapped by a witch who didn't take to well to my...services. I have been locked up for years now and wished to be freed. Use your powers to free me and I will gladly help you_ " the succubus asked. Jade agreed to what the succubus was asking, she was a very powerful witch so she had nothing to lose, and it would be worth it in the end." I agree wholeheartedly to your terms Victoria, I will free you from your confines in return for your services." Jade chanted a standard release spell and instantly the succubus grew stronger. The wind in the room blew violently and knocked Jade over, the cellar door flew shut and the smoke blew angrily from the basin. "The deal has been sealed!" the succubus roared, then all at once everything stopped. The strong gale that was blowing furiously throughout the cellar had ceased. All the papers that were flying around the room floated to the ground and the various potion instruments had stopped their incessant rattling.

Since the force of the wind was no longer keeping Jade from standing up, she weakly clambered to her feet and walked uneasily to the basin. The smoke had cleared and the ingredients in the basin had disappeared, as they normally did when summoning supernatural beings. What was weird however was that the succubus had not appeared in the cellar room with Jade. When summoned the succubus should have appeared where the summoner had called her to, but she was nowhere in sight. This worried Jade because if the succubus had tricked her and escaped from her confines, than Jade would have to deal with an extremely malevolent and powerful force on her hands. If Victoria was set loose in the city than the witch council would have her head, literally.

As Jade turned from the basin to head up the cellar stairs, a loud _thud_ filled her ears, _someone was in the house_! Jade panicked at the thought of murderers, rapist, or _women_ invading her home. She could easily stop them with her powers but her mental condition easily crippled her in any type of battle. She cautiously crept up the stairs and slowly opened the cellar door; it squeaked and groaned loudly even though she tried to open it quietly. "Stupid door," the young witch muttered with a grimace. The house was quiet now but still Jade was on edge, the hairs on the back of her neck stood up and she was covered in goosebumps. Jades breathes came out in shallow uneven intervals and she was shaking profusely as she became more and more anxious.

When Jade arrived on the second floor she was left stupefied at what she found. On the floor of her foyer, was a woman, a naked woman; the succubus was passed out on the rug in her foyer and was not moving. Jade took a moment to analyze her because she'd never dealt with or seen a demon of this type before, she wasn't sure what to expect so she needed to study it thoroughly. Just before Victoria's hairline were a pair of what looked like baby goat horns, although the ends were rounded and not pointed. She had pointed ears that curled towards the floor at the tips, and a brown mane of hair that was incredibly thick and long, it hung all the way down to her thighs. With further inspection, from a safe distance of course, Jade saw that Victoria had several boney looking ridges going along her spine, stopping just above her butt. Victoria's feet were elongated like that of a werewolf, minus the excessive amounts of fur, that were equipped with long pointed nails; her hands looked human enough, but like her feet had long pointed nails. Nothing else about the creature was odd but Jade still, stood away from her in a wary position.

The creature began to stir and Jade fled under the staircase in fear, she didn't mind so much that she was in the midst of a demon; the fact that the demon was a woman was what worried the witch. Jade watched timidly from her hiding spot under the stairs as Victoria slowly opened her eyes, which Jade noticed were purple with slits for pupils. The succubus's eyelids were heavy and she took a moment to rub the drowsiness away as she began to lift herself off of the ground. Victoria wasn't too sure where she was at or who exactly had summoned her, but she had a job to do, one that she did very well. Victoria had finally stood herself up and was stretching her stiff joints, being in a tight space for as long as she had, doesn't give you much room for stretching. Her purple eyes darted across the room as she took in her surroundings, whoever had summoned her here was loaded she thought, she had to meet them and soon. She was a powerful demon, one of the strongest of her kind actually, but she had a bad run in with the mistress of her last victim. Who just happened to be a witch, a witch who apparently held grudges. The witch cast a spell and locked Victoria up in a prison that both fueled and sapped her energy, keeping her in a constant state of extreme weakness but leaving her strong enough to not die.

She was lucky that her summoner was a powerful one; if any other average person called on her for her services then they wouldn't have been able to free her. Jade watched Victoria wander around the foyer with baited breath, she was afraid to see what the succubus would do when she found out that she wasn't alone in the room. Jade scooted further into a crevice under the stairs; her paranoia fueled her fear and left her in a catatonic state. Jade took her ring of and fiddled with it between her fingers, when she got like this, which was very often, the ring helped to calm her down. Jade chalked it up to the ring being the last nice thing her family had ever did for her, it held a very fond place in heart even if she'd killed her mother and her family hated her. She pushed the ring on and off of each finger, but missed grabbing it when she'd reached her index finger, the ring slipped from her grasp and clattered noisily to the floor.

At the rings noisy departure, Victoria sharply turned her head to the source of the noise, her eyes narrowed and she stalked over to Jade with practiced precision. Jade jumped for the ring but came short, and grimaced as she was now directly under the succubus. Before summoning the creature Jade read up on its naturally sexual nature. The creatures had the ability to alter their appearance at will, if they were powerful enough; while the less powerful ones would cast illusion spells over the victims so that they could see whatever they wanted. Of course the succubus did this for a reason; they needed high amounts of energy to sustain their life-force. Jade hadn't read too much into the matter but she knew that it was easy to fall into their traps without the proper protection. With her ring Jade's power would be amplified and she could easily turn down any advances, but now the ring was just behind the succubus and Jade could not get it back.

The succubus flicked its eyes up and down Jade's figure, blatantly checking the witch out. The succubus had accepted the job because the picture she had seen showed her a very attractive person who she wanted to have lots and lots of _fun_ with. When the creatures eyes met Jade's the witch froze, everything she was thinking about was blown right out of her mind, all she could do was focus on Victoria's intense gaze. The succubus smirked, " _this is going to be fun"_ she thought. Victoria didn't understand why the witch had called upon her for personal use; the woman was captivating enough to receive pleasure from anyone she wanted. The witch stood up and put as much distance between her and the female demon as possible, which only further amused Victoria.

Jade was shaking and she could hardly move at all thanks the presence of the woman in front of her, it was as if someone had nailed her to the floor! She hated that she couldn't function when around woman, it caused huge problems in her day to day life, this being no exception. "Thank you for uh...for coming. I as-assume you'll be going after the target that I assigned you n-now, the target's name is Beck Oliver and he-" Jade froze up again as Victoria started to walk up to her. The sway of her hips was mesmerizing and it took everything in Jade to make eye contact with the demon. "I think you're a little confused _sweetie_ , my target is not male, as a matter of fact, my target is _**you**_."

 _ **A/N: Cliffhanger because that's just how I do, what did you all think? I tried to give it a more sophisticated vibe I guess, I hope you guys like it. If anyone isn't too clear on Jade and Cat's specialties in terms of magic, feel free to ask questions, and if you are confused about how Victoria looks I can better describe it or upload a picture to whatever website you guys would like the best. I also made blueprints of Jade's house, so if you guys are interested in art for this story or for The Pool Girl let me know and we can it to a vote to see which site I'll upload the art to. That's all I have to say soldier, at ease! Have a great day!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey hey hey! It's been a minute but alas, I have returned! School has been a bitch with all of my AP classes, and not to mention my preparing for the SAT's. Sorry for not updating, I tried to write whenever I had time off but I was stumped on ideas, especially with the Pool Girl, but no fear, I will not abandon these stories. I actually struck gold and thought of some ideas for Witchy Woman so that's where this chapter has come from. Im taking some risks here and there but overall I'm content with where this story's going as of now. Without further ado, I give you chapter 2 of Witchy Woman!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, but I do own exactly 12 black ink bic pens!**

Previously on Witchy Woman:

"Thank you for uh...for coming. I as-assume you'll be going after the target that I assigned you n-now, the target's name is Beck Oliver and he-" Jade froze up again as Victoria started to walk up to her. The sway of her hips was mesmerizing and it took everything in Jade to make eye contact with the demon. "I think you're a little confused _sweetie_ , my target is not male, as a matter of fact, my target is _**you**_."

What did she mean ME! She's supposed to be going after Beck, not me. Yet again I backed away from the creature, even though her eyes were commanding me to stay as close to her as possible. "This can't be right, I followed the spell correctly...there's no way that I messed this up" I whispered angrily under my breath. I turned completely away from Victoria because I could literally feel her eyes raking over my form and I couldn't take looking at her naked form any longer. As I paced back and forth, from the corner of my eye, I could Victoria began to circle around me as a lion would do to its prey. Victoria, being distracted with-well with me, I reached down and reunited my ring to my finger and snapped my fingers, my spell book appearing in my hands a moment later. I glanced back at Victoria who was still watching me, but with an expression of curiosity on her face.

Her eyes flicked up to meet mine as she began to speak,"why have you yet to engage in any activities of the most inappropiate manners with me yet? Are you nervous? I always enjoy a virgin here or there" she said sultrily, her tone changing to one of contained glee when she thought she had found a virgin. I stumbled backgrounds keeping my eyes on her as I blindly grabbed behind me for the railing of the stairs. Putting my therapy training to use I took a deep breath and answered the succubus,"if you must know why, well I seem to have miscalculated and have bound you to the wrong person, that person being me" I took two steps back at this point,"I am not in need of your services and you are free to go succubus". I was now halfway up the stairs when Victoria's entire face changed from one full of sexual innuendos to one of extreme irritation. "I am not one to be simply dispelled and cast away like some toy that has fulfilled its purpose! You may be strong witch, but know this, now that I have been freed and am in reach of my full powers I will not take orders from none. In fact, I **will** finish my assignment" Victoria said.

I was frozen, completely stupefied at what she was claiming. From all my years of studying the various summoning methods along with learning about all of the past summoning situations to occur throughout witch history, I don't remember anything about the summoned disobeying the summoner. As I stood there, still as statue with my mouth agape, Victoria strutted up to me yet again invading my personal space,"and moreover, I cannot leave. Even if I wanted to get back to my natural world, being kept in that god awful prison has sapped me almost entirely of my energy, which was why I was so eager to take you up on your offer. Now that I have no one to gain energy from it will take time to build up my normal energy reserves back." Victoria tilted her head and was uncomfortably close to me at this point, my blood had long since run cold and I was desperate to escape her clutches, but of course, I was frozen in place. "Plus, you look...awfully yummy" the succubus purred.

I was snapped out of my terror induced stupor when she gently slid her finger along the curve of my jaw, I jumped back hastily, stumbling over some stairs and almost dropping my book of spells down the stairs. I snarled angrily at her words and her mere presence, then in a flurry of nerves and anger I fled up the stairs and into my room to try and make sense of my situation. The rest of my night was spent locked up in my room with the door locked and keeping my ears and eyes peeled for anything suspicious just in case Victoria tried to sneak into my room. It was around three in the morning when I actually began to prepare to get to sleep, usually I got to sleep much earlier by a few hours or so, but I spent the time succubus proofing all possible entry ways into my room. If she tried to enter she'd be filled with a burning sensation akin to actual flames. The pain would of course stop after she retracted from any entryway to my room. Then, exhausted from today's shenanigans, I closed my eyes and tried to drift to sleep as best as I could while fighting off my nightmares.

I awoke tired and very agitated the next morning. Not only was I lacking in the sleep department but I heard a strange noise from somewhere in the house and fell out of bed in my haste to get up. Now I was dizzy, on the floor, and my I was positive that my ass would be sore as hell the next day. I got out of bed after making sure that my ring was still snuggly fit to my finger and tiredly exited my room in search of the kitchen so I could wrestle up some grub. Upon entering the kitchen, I picked up the landline and dialed up a local eatery just a ways down from my house for some breakfast.

The place was called Nook and served breakfast 24/7 seven days a week. Since they operated all the time, even on holidays, the had enormous amounts of employees and they made a killing too. It's crazy how many people require breakfast throughout the day rather than during its designated time. I eat there all the time so they manager and almost all the employees know me by heart, breakfast has never been an all day kind of food for me but Nook changed my view on that without the first week of eating there. And what's even better is that they serve breakfast varieties from all around the world, and if you discover a breakfast they don't have on their vast menus, you can call in and request that it be added! After the first couple of rings, one of Nook's employees picked up,"Hello! This is Robbie from Nooks International Breakfast Hotline! How may I help you today?" the boy inquired cheerily.I laughed at the lame line Robbie had to say every time he answered the phone while at work. Robbie worked frequently at Nooks and we've become good friends, of course i rarely see him but he's just as socially awkward as me so things have never been strained.

"Hey Rob, it's Jade and cut the schtick why doncha'. Just get me the uh...Ivory Coast fried bananas please." I asked, well more like demanded but it's cool, Rob and I are friends."Sure thing Jade, it'll be right over in twenty, I assume you'll want me or some other male to deliver right?" I rolled my eyes at Rob's blatant punch at my fear of women but gruffed out a "yes" as response. I hung with Rob shortly after and headed back to the foyer in search of some shoes and a coat. As I turned my back to the coat rack I swear I was touched or rather _stroked_ by a hand across the back of my neck. Shivers ran through my entire body as the tip of the hands nails raked lightly across my neck. As I whizzed around, no one was to be found. "Odd…" I muttered, it was always possible that my house could be haunted, I was constantly dabbling with doors to other dimensional planes. Ghost and really any other apparitions could easily find their way into my home, the thought didn't really bother me, the ghost would be able to sense my power and would leave me be. But if these ghost we're gonna start that paranormal activity shit with me then there would be problems.

With my coat and shoes on I headed to my backyard to restock on some of the organic aspects of my witchy concoctions. I got outside only to run right back into my kitchen and slam the sliding doors shut. Outside sitting just besides my garden, was the succubus from yesterday. I'd forgotten all about her! She was seated in one of my lawn chairs and was laying back with her head faced towards the sky. Her eyes were gently shut like that of a cat basking in a strip of sunlight, in her hand was a carrot—from my garden I assumed—from which she took small bites from. Her long brown hair was braided making it look like a piece of rope, albeit much more elegant and pretty. I don't think she saw me—"if your'e done being weird, come outside and join me as I partake in this wonderful oddity you grow here." Victoria demanded from outside.

I shakily grabbed onto the handle of the glass door, taking deep breathes in and out in and out I slide the door open. You can do this Jade. You've dealt with demons and ghost and all sort of evil creatures, yet you can't talk to a girl! I took a minute or two more to steady myself, then walked out into the garden to confront this _creature_. upon closer inspection I seen that Victoria was no longer nude, but dressed in underwear and a tee? I squinted as I realized where she had gotten the clothes from, they were mine! "Oh sorry about that, I couldn't possibly wander around without any clothes, well I could, but I know you humans value public decency and such."

My eyes widened, could she read minds as well? Had I summoned such a high power succubus that even I wasn't fully aware of its capabilities, if so then she needed to be dispelled before she gained her full powers back. I walked in front of her, but still out of her reach and spoke,"you need to leave. This is no longer a request, it seems that i've underestimated you and am unaware of your full potential, should you regain your powers I fear that the worst may ensue." I ran the tips of my fingers along the band of my ring to keep myself in check. Even if she wasn't in full range of her powers she could still be quite dangerous and should I upset her things may get messy fast.

Victoria side and tossed the remains of her carrot to the ground then opened her eyes, their purple irises focused intently on me as she spoke."I mean you no harm witch. In fact I mean you the direct opposite of that, but since you won't _allow_ it," she chuckled at the word allow,"I have no other choice but to wait until I can leave or until you cave and become hooked onto my sexual lure. With that she shut her eyes, reached down into the garden and pulled another carrot loose and promptly began to munch on it. Feeling that this conversation was over, I huffed and balled my hands into fist as I stomped back into my house and slammed to glass doors shut. Once inside I screeched in frustration as my ring glowed faintly. Calming myself quickly before all glass objects exploded in my house I sagged against the doors and tried to block out the sound of Victoria's muffled chuckle from outside.

I reached into my pocket and grabbed hold of my cellphone and dialed a number that I could never forget and waited in anger until they answered. "Hello?This is Dr. Lane speaking, do you need me to come in today Jade?"

 **A/N: I know I know, sorry for ending it so abruptly but I've got homework to do and things to draw! I'll see you all later hope you enjoyed the chapter ',:^D**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Hey guys! It's been a while but I'm doing my best to get chapters done for you. Also I regret to inform you that I will or most likely will be restarting The Pool Girl. Overall I'm happy with the groundwork I have set for the story, but when I started the story I had no plotline in mind, I just added things as I went, and looking back on the chapters now I made some very rash story choices that haven't sat well with me since. So I plan on working out a thorough storyline and revamping the chapters that have displeased me, most of the chapters will stay the same but I will let you all know in advance of any minor or major changes.**_

 _ **Also in terms of Witchy Woman, I cleared some things up in this chapter as well as gave you some new info, if anyone is confused about anything let me know and I can PM you about what it means without spoiling the story, but at the chapter's end I will be providing more info that is in this chapter but not explicitly pointed out, so please look out for that and read through it's not too much of a problem.**_

 _ **This story may have some mistakes here and there so sorry about that, but other than that, enjoy the story!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Exactly how long am I required to point out that I don't own Victorious or its affiliated content?**_

I sighed and looked out to my backyard again, watching as Victoria polished off yet another carrot before replying. "Yes‒if possible that is‒I've taken a huge step with talking with women but I feel like instead of pushing me forward I've only been set back." I could hear various noises on Lane's end so I assumed he sensed the urgency in my tone and was preparing to head my way. "I hope this isn't too much of a bother Lane, I'll pay you double as always for coming on such short notice." Lane spoke calmly and alerted me that he'd be with me as soon as possible. I thanked him again and reluctantly hung up the phone.

My breathing had picked up and I was gripping my phone tighter and tighter with each passing second. I shakily slid my ring off of my finger and closed my fist around it, hoping to keep my power levels down so nothing around me would get terribly damaged. The rings pulsing glow grew fainter before stopping altogether as it rested in my palm.

I pulled into myself and scooted back further against the wall. This was all real and I couldn't believe it; what had I done! Yes Beck and Trina deserved what was coming to them, but being blinded by my rage has not only sabotaged my plan for revenge, but has also doomed me! Oh if the council catches wind of this they'll have my head, and my reputation will be tarnished forever in witch history! Not only had my breathing become even more irregular, but I was now sobbing and violently shuddering as if suddenly plunged into a bath of icy water. I almost screamed when I was pulled into a familiar embrace, I looked up not expecting to see who I did. It was Beck‒not the Beck that I caught fucking Trina, not the Beck that left me when I needed him most‒ no, it was the Beck that owned all of my heart back in highschool; though he did smell quite different from what I remembered. How he ended up here holding me in my home with such a youthful look I had no idea, but I was happy for once. Even if for a moment, things were slightly better.

He held me for what seemed like years, caressing my shuddering body with his soft words and his enchanting voice. I was so tired and Beck had invaded my senses, vanquishing the evils that my mother had left me with as her final parting gift. I was cured, at least just for this moment in time, I wanted to ask him to stay with me and start our life anew but the words wouldn't leave my mouth. Either it being from my fatigued mind our from my knowing in my heart that he'd never be mine ever again, I didn't know, and I didn't care. I stayed there relaxed in his arms until I eventually drifted off.

Narrator's POV

After finally drifting off Jade was gently placed down on the ground as she mumbled incoherently in her sleep. After double checking that the young witch was deeply sleeping, Victoria let down the illusion and slumped down right beside her. She hadn't much energy to spare in the first place but a simple illusion was enough to get the desired results from Jade without tapping into the succubuses power reservoir. Victoria didn't know why she did what she did to be exact. After being let out from her prison things were so different now and she was feeling a bit cornered herself.

She had headed out to the garden in the first pace because watching all the odd metal machines race about the streets, the people staring endlessly into tiny glowing devices, and the new clothing trends caused her great distress. Apparently she'd been in her prison for much longer than some years, seeing as there was no way she was still in the year of 1847. Things were so different now and although she had told the sorceress that she planned on finishing what she was set free to do, she was secretly excited to leave the house and explore out and about. That was until she was almost flattened by one of those loud metal monsters. After the car blared in anger Victoria fled back into the sanctuary of the only the place that looked remotely like her original home period.

Of course some things were different here and there. Like the bathroom for instance‒she'd never seen such a large cup before‒and of course there was the kitchen; the creature from the deepest depths of hell spent a solid twenty minutes tampering with the refrigerator and the food kept inside. After being scared half to death by accidentally cutting on the blender, Victoria finally headed outside to the backyard where she would be completely isolated from the horrors of this new world.

She had been so alone and terrified that she was ecstatic to talk with Jade, even though she hid it behind a sassy attitude, she was happy. Jade had‒although inadvertently‒saved Victoria from being alone. And in return Victoria felt as though doing the same for her was the least she could do. She thought back to the picture of Jade and the boy beside her, on the picture Jade seemed happy and overall less depressed in the photo so Victoria took a guess and cast the illusion over Jade in hopes to calm her down. Although the illusion sapped some of her energy she received much more from absorbing the endorphins Jade released during her and _Beck's_ interactions.

Even now, as Victoria sits next to Jade, her long braided hair lying in her lap, she was taking in the energy Jade gave off from having a good dream. She didn't take much, in fear that Jade would suspect something, but she sapped enough to last her for majority of the day. Mid sap, a ringing filled the house, and Victoria, as confused as ever followed the sound until she ended up at the front door. She opened it and peeked cautiously out, finding a handsome man in all black reading off some paper to her as he handed her a bag that smelt delicious. Looking back to the sleeping Jade, who wasn't offering much in the energy department, and back to the young man who excreted vitality, her choice about whether she should stay with Jade or not wasn't hard to make.

With her non human physical attributes hidden with another simple illusion, Victoria set to work. Taking the wonderful smelling bag and dropping it to the floor, Victoria grabbed the man, whose nametag read _Ryder_ ; and hauled him into the house. He was hesitant at first like most humans are, but he was also very interested in her cleavage and her long long legs which her ensemble of panties and a t-shirt did little to cover. And like most humans, after she batted her eyes while exaggeratedly begging him to take her, he quickly caved in to her advances.

The boy known as Ryder stumbled a bit as Victoria pulled him into the house as he tried to kick off his shoes. Next was his t-shirt, discarded carelessly on the floor, with his pants doomed to a similar fate. Before he could start on his briefs, the succubus lunged at him, rubbing her hands tantalizingly all over his well built abdomen. Ryder was already hard and ready to go but Victoria needed him to be just as desperate and passionate as her for to receive the most out of their copulation.

Victoria, being a succubus, has pheromones just like all the others. Succubuses have a fairly human anatomy, excluding the varying physical attributes like horns and scales and such, but one thing that majorly sets them apart from humans is their ability to control the output levels and the intensity of sexual pheromones. When the pheromones are released, it equates to that of an animal going into heat; the succubus will be affected as well as the human, though the human more so. Just as these pheromones can be controlled, they can be triggered as well. In most cases, generally in unmated succubuses, the pheromone releases can be triggered when the succubus becomes extremely aroused; and with mated succubuses the case is generally the same but only occurs in accordance with the scent of their mate.

So to get what she needed out of Ryder she relaxed herself and groaned loudly as she secreted her pheromones. The action of releasing the pheromone wasn't what set her off, it was the black haired boy's reaction to them. If he was hard before he was rigid now. His penis was literally pointed straight to the sky, and the husky grunts of the ludicrously handsome man did nothing to ease her needs. The pair looked into each other's eyes and with each passing moment Ryder became more and more hooked onto the lure that is Victoria. Briefly he swore he'd seen the woman's eyes flash purple before returning to their brown color, but with the way she started kissing him he didn't put much more thought into the matter.

Ryder hoisted Victoria up and carried her with ease up the stairs and then stumbled into one of the guest rooms. With Jade long forgotten Victoria set to work on getting her fill of energy from the eager and willing boy beneath her.

"Jade! Jade! Open up, it's me Lane! I came as soon as I could and...and who are you?" Victoria frowned at the man before her. Not only had he woken her up but he'd also had the nerve to approach her in such a manner, she'd drain this man if he hadn't just called out for Jade‒which lead to her waking up. Victoria moved away from the door as the bitter witch threw a scowl her way, "don't think I don't know what you did to me, and don't think that you're getting away with it!" she raged bitterly. Lane watched on and nervously adjusted his tie as the two women argued in front of him. He tried to interject when they'd calmed down but was ignored in favor of Jade angrily pointing at a bag on the floor, its front reading "Nooks!". Jade rubbed at her eyes tiredly and her tense body slumped in defeat. "You know what? I won't even bother fighting with you about this, but would you care to explain how it ended up on the floor!" Victoria shuffled her feet and opened her mouth for explanation but was stopped.

Ryder walked to the two bickering gals with his pants unbuttoned and shirt halfway on as he kissed and nipped at Victoria's neck. "I'll call you later alright." With that he put his shirt completely on, smacked the brown haired creatures butt and headed out, whistling as he went on his merry way. Jade's defeated posture quickly morphed back into one of extreme anger as she tore into Victoria. Lane sighed and checked his watch, he left his paperwork to come out and help Jade‒not that he minded‒but was growing fidgety waiting on her doorstep and watching the verbal sparring transpire.

"Jade I have things to be doing and it's quite cold out here, could you let me in so I can-" Lane started but never finished. "NO!" Jade screeched. Lane quivered, thinking that the _NO!_ was meant for him, but as he assessed the current situation, he could see Jade was now pressed up against the wall and the brown haired girl's hand was tightly clenched into a fist at her side. From Jade's panicked expression, Lane could infer that the brown haired girl had touched Jade. Why would Jade have a female guest over, nonetheless one that ignored her gynophobia Lane wondered. From the years he's spent working with Jade he knows that she has a tendency to overdo things, so it may be quite possible that she made a rash decision to have a female guest over, Lane pondered. With Jade tensely watching the brown haired girl she finally addressed Lane.

"Come up to my room so we can get started right away" she said while still watching the brunette in front of her. Graciously accepting the chance to be relieved of the situation, he scurried inside the familiar house and up the stairs to Jade's room. He got in and began to empty the contents of his suitcase and start the setup for their usual routine. Downstairs the situation had not gone down at all tension wise. Jade was still pressed up against the wall, and Victoria was still glaring angrily at Jade with her fist clenched in barely held back rage.

"What do you expect me to do huh? You won't fuck me or let me fuck you, so what am I supposed to do, just wait here until I eventually die from lack of energy intake!" The tan skinned seductress screamed,"I know that you're a witch but that doesn't mean you have to act like one!" Jade's eyes widened in rage and she walked slowly to the girl, using her height to an advantage, she towered over the brunnette menacingly as she spoke through gritted teeth. "Oh cut the schtick, you know as well as I do that lack of energy won't kill you, but that's besides the point. You have no right to be even the tiniest bit upset at me, you're in my home. Taking up my space. Wasting my food!" With every point made, Jade advanced on the girl, angrily jabbing a finger at her chest, though Victoria didn't seem the slightest bit afraid.

Both girls stood, rigid as stone, both were breathing heavily. One out of rage and the other out of...well out of pure sexual desire. With Jade so close and looking so sexy while yelling at her, Victoria couldn't help but get a bit hot and bothered. She tried to stay angry, she really did, but who could be upset when you had someone so hot so close to you. With her newfound excitement, Victoria couldn't help but to release her pheromones instinctually. Her body sensed the energy that Jade was giving off and it pulsed and throbbed at the prospect of receiving some of said energy. She understood that the witch wanted nothing to do with her, but her body didn't. She was a creature whose genetics were programmed for nothing more than sex, everything she was made of in some way shape or form contributed to her sex factor.

With her pheromones pouring out her body she watched the tall black haired beauty stand before her. Her nose was slightly flaring, which was unbelievably cute, and her face grew red during their screaming match. As Victoria continued to watch the witch, Jade's posture soon grew limp and her face lost all its rage and grew calm, Victoria cheered inwardly, _finally she'd have a go at Jade_ she thought. Without further ado Jade slumped forward, her head landing softly on Victoria's chest as the succubus rushed to keep her from falling. Victoria thought that she had finally gotten to the goth but was quickly proven wrong when said goth started letting out the universal sound indication of sleep, snores.

Victoria grumbled and moved Jade to the couch, _accidentally_ coping a few feels as she struggled with lying her down on the couch rather than leaving her on the floor. Her pheromone levels were slowly inching back to their normal levels but she was still in the mood for sex. Victoria watched the sleeping woman for a few moments, weighing her moral standards to see if she was really above taking the girl while she slept. She sighed deeply, knowing that she'd never do something so vile, it was against the succubus code, plus if the other participant's heart wasn't in it, energy wasn't exchanged. With this thought Victoria moved to go back outside when she heard noises from upstairs.

The succubus then became eerily still as a cat does when listening for its prey. When Victoria confirmed the presence of another human upstairs, she remembered the man from earlier. Grinning from ear to ear, the succubus stalked upstairs as she thought on how to approach then enrapture the man. When she got to Jade's doorway she pushed open the door and confidently strood in, but jumped back quickly as a burning sensation rolled across her skin and seared into her flesh.

"What in the hell is this?" said Victoria before realization dawned on the succubus, but she had no idea why she felt so saddened by the truth. "She was so worried that I'd try something that she put up a protective spell to keep me out?" the creature pondered out loud.

"It would seem so yes. By the looks of it she wasn't particularly wrong in her assumptions either" Lane said playfully," by the way I'm Dr. Lane. Forgive me for my lack of an introduction earlier, I was a bit confused at who you were and where Jade was that I forgot about basic manners."

"Excuse my earlier language sir, what I meant to say was a lock, she put a lock up to keep me out" Victoria tried to cover.

"Ah ah ah, no need to try and cover that up, I am well aware of the supernatural entities this world has to offer. As a matter of fact, I come from a long line of warlocks myself, though my entire clan was wiped out decades ago and we no longer have the witch gene in our bloodline, I still count myself as a witch" Lane explained.

" Well excuse my lie as well then. You say you are a doctor, may I ask of which sorts?"

Lane laughed at Victoria's blatantness and smiled warmly at her, "you may, in return of your name as well, you've yet to introduce yourself properly too" he said. Victoria's face burned in embarrassment and she hurriedly introduced herself to Lane and asked her question.

"I formerly attended school to become a doctor as a part of my human cover life, but when I found out that I could no longer fully become a warlock, I stopped my pursuit of a witch doctor's education. I am very knowledgeable in things supernatural but I just lack a license to prove that, why is it that you ask?"

Victoria answered, "well Doctor, you have knowledge on succubuses am I correct," she paused as Lane nodded his affirmative, "well then you are aware of what normally happens when our pheromones are released." Lane nodded again albeit more slowly as he sorted through his knowledge of succubuses,"I am aware yes, but you especially should know this as well, Victoria."

"I do, I do, it's just that when I tried that with Jade downstairs she fell asleep rather than climbing into bed with me, any insights on that doc?" Victoria asked bitterly, she was afraid that she'd lost her touch after all these years if all she could manage was snagging a weak willed delivery boy. Lane's eyes widened comically as he processed what he was just told before settling down to hide his shock. "Well there are a number of things that can contribute to such results. For one, Jade is a very powerful witch and therefore has more of a chance than any human would to stand against your advances, secondly Jade has never been with a woman in such a manner, thirdly Jade suffers from gynophobia, which may have changed the way your pheromones enticed her. If she doesn't see woman in a sexual light then your pheromones would put her in the first stage of enticement, the lack of lucidity stage, but would never advance past that." Lane paused and watched the conflicted look on Victoria's face.

"Rather than getting her prepared for sex, your pheromones enticed her to do what gave you the most energy in regards to her before, which, given your summary of the situation was sleep" Lane finished chipperly. Victoria frowned deeply before speaking, "what is this gynophobia you say Jade has?" she asked confusedly. Lane sighed tiredly, this was going to be a long night, one of which he was positive he wasn't going to get paid for.

Long story short, Victoria and lane ended up talking for hours about Victoria's and Jade's current situation. With Lane quickly opening up to the succubuses friendly outgoing nature. Lane eventually had to go but gave Victoria his number and explained how to use a telephone before heading out. He left Victoria with specific instructions on how to coincide with Jade while simultaneously staying out of her way until she could get up on her feet, energywise that is. He also told her to promise him that if she ever was in dire need of energy that she'd call him and he'd come to help her right away, she promised him and then he was gone into a one of those loud metal machines.

Victoria watched the machine speed away from the doorway and eventually closed the door, turning on her heel she headed back to the kitchen to get back into the garden to grab a few more carrots before turning in for the night. She walked absentmindedly through the dining room, thoughts of all the new information Lane had given her fresh on her mind, when she was brought back down to Earth by the presence of a pissed of goth seated at the table. Jade had awoken just minutes before Lane had to leave and faked sleep as she watched her psychiatrist and her tormentor converse as if they were the best of fucking friends or some shit.

When Lane was gone, she got up and stealthily snuck out of the foyer and into her kitchen, making herself some coffee, then sat herself at the table as she thought about how to approach Victoria. It was around midnight now but of course with her two naps she'd been tricked into taking today, she wasn't tired at all, just groggy from the odd amounts of sleep. She hated to admit it, but she was rather glad that Victoria did what she did twice. she suffered from nightmares that reflected some of her darkest memories and rarely got any sleep, and on nights that she did, they were normally fitful and left her even more tired than usual. But with the first wave of seep while in "Beck's" arms this afternoon, Jade had felt great, she had no nightmares and slept for a few hours she figured. Then when she wakes up she's barraged by a fuckload of bullshit.

First off she wakes up and she instantly knows that Victoria was the one who had pulled that Beck shit on her, and she was pissed the fuck off. Then she goes to the door only to argue with Victoria about her wasted and very expensive breakfast, when she thought to lay off the poor creature, she was probably starved of energy so she could let the breakfast thing slide. But her small bit of sympathy towards Victoria was quickly wiped away when Ryder fucking Daniels walks out of her house reeking like sex, how could she bring that shithead into her sanctuary! Ryder and her had been great friends in highschool, that is until he'd been stupid enough to try and use Cat for a grade only to try and dump her afterwards. Sadly enough Jade didn't catch on to his plan before he'd already gone through with it, but she'd humiliated him enough to make him switch to homeschooling, the only place where she promised him he'd be safe from her.

So to say that I was ready to kick Victoria to the curb and let her starve to death was an understatement, I had half a mind to stuff her back into the prison I'd let her out of. Then to top it all off, she tries to seduce me into her heat with her and accuse me of being a bad hostess cause I won't fuck her! The nerve of that thing got my blood boiling. Oddly enough her pheromones only put me in a deep slumber for whatever reason, but it was welcomed. This nap felt even better than the last, but like everything else, too much of a good thing can be bad for you. Which is why I'm drinking coffee at midnight while trying to shake myself of that odd after sleep feeling.

Victoria rounded the corner and stumbled upon me in all of my groggy glory, she looked terrified but quickly covered it with shock. I quirked an eyebrow and told her to sit down, she did so but very slowly. I waited for an uncomfortable amount of time in silence before talking just to freak her out a bit.

"We need to talk about boundaries and how making me think your'e my ex boyfriend is crossing them" I dead panned.

 _ **A/N: That's all for this chapter folks! Sorry for the lack of Jade and in this chapter and I'm especially sorry for the Ryder and Tori scene, but it was needed. Now to clear some things up, the pheromone releasing mentioned in this chapter to put it into layman's terms would be a cat that can chose whenever it goes into heat but its heat is also triggered by arousal. Lane's family line consists of warlocks, a slightly different variation of a witch, but the gene for their warlock powers has not showed up in decades, and with Lane being the last of his family, he's pretty sure it won't show up either. Lane is a doctor both in the supernatural and normal world, only difference is that he's licensed as a normal doctor.**_

 _ **Jade didn't have sex with Victoria when she released her pheromones because she doesn't see girls in a sexual manner(yet) and because the pheromones lure the prey into a dream like state to trick them into sleeping with the succubus, Jade fell asleep. Ryder did not notice Jade, as she froze up when he walked by so he left without noticing her. Also if anyone's noticed Victoria's slight change in speech pattern, it's because she's slowly assimilating to the new time period. She got the word "fuck" from her experience with Ryder, soon she'll be talking like any other person from 2015. Victoria was imprisoned around the Victorian age, so Jade's house brings her comfort. I think that's all, let me know what you think in the reviews!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Here is chapter for of Witchy Woman I really hope you enjoy it! This had started out as something light and funny, a reason to write jori smut but has developed into an actual story with a plot and everything! Pardon any mistakes, I went over it but who knows I most likely missed something. I worked hard and did research and all that jazz so I hope you like it, please leave what you think in the review section!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or its awesome characters**_

Victoria sat across from Jade, in a state of both fear and hope. She was terrified that Jade had caught onto her mind trick but was hopeful that she wasn't upset with her, seeing as that the goth wasn't trying to ring her neck yet. After saying something about boundaries, Jade just sat their, watching Victoria and sipping her coffee; she herself was also feeling a mix of emotions. She was both confused and rather happy. After thinking things over, she realized something, yes she had been in the arms of a _woman_ twice in one day, but what really shocked her was how she felt after coming to that realization. When she woke up from both of her naps, she immediately knew who had their grubby little hands all over her, but she wasn't filled with crippling fear and gruesome mental flashbacks, but rather she felt an odd sense of normality. She didn't hate the idea of being touched by Victoria, but she wasn't pleased with it either.

If she handled this correctly, she could work out a compromise that could both help to cure her of her gynophobia and free her from her imposing "guest" by giving her energy in exchange. So while she watched the succubus fidget uncomfortably across from her, she devised a plan of sorts. With the help of Victoria she could get to sleep every night, slowly working her way past the need for illusions until she could falls asleep with Victoria and no illusion. While simultaneously continuing her sessions with Lane, she figured she would be over her gynophobia in no time.

"Listen up Victoria, you may be wondering why I haven't jumped across this table and turned you into a toad by now, well the reason for that is because I have a proposition for you."

Victoria's tense position loosened up right away at the mention of a proposition, her eyes went from fearful to enticed in a matter of seconds. A smirk slowly graced her features and she began to fiddle with her braided hair, her confidence returning in abundance. "A proposition you say?" Victoria asked.

Jade folded her hands across her mug, lifting it slowly to take another sip before telling Victoria of her plan. "I've got a deeply disturbed and traumatic past. One that has haunted my mind for the past few years and has left me with an inability to interact with girls." Jade paused her as she sipped from the steaming mug yet again,"but after being...handled by you today and not undergoing a severe panic attack but rather feeling quite nice, I've come to a decision. One that I'm sure you won't say no to." Jade said with confidence.

Victoria, although lost in the mechanics of present day America, was no fool. She caught on quite quickly to what was being insinuated by the powerful witch, she just had trouble believing that the goth was being truthful to herself. After talking with Alexander, Dr Lane had insisted to be called this, victoria was given specific instructions on how to interact with the gynophobic witch. Lane told her to give Jade space, create an area where she can comfortably relax while not invading Jade's personal space, and to eat as much food as she could get her hands on to keep some kind of energy in her. He had told her that although her body mainly ran on energy absorption, she still needed nutrition as well, and that food would keep the edge of her energy hunger less sharp.

So after being told not to engage Jade and stay out of her way as much as possible, Victoria was put in quite the ironic situation. Alexander had told her that Jade may push herself to limits she cannot meet by forcing herself on the succubus, which would only damage her further. Victoria could see that Alexander cared deeply for the young witch, his endorphin levels went up significantly every time her name was mentioned. Before leaving he'd shown Victoria how to work the strange ringing device with numbers and letters on it. He also let her know that if she needed an energy fix in a case of extreme emergency, to call the number on the card. She wasn't sure just what would happen but she trusted the man enough to take his word for it.

What was she to do? Lane, someone who's known Jade much longer than she has, warned her that the witch would try something just like this. But then again, who could know Jade better than Jade herself? "So? What will it be succubus, I can't wait all night, give me your answer so I can prepare for the next step in my recovery" Jade said irritably. Leaving the last of her reluctance behind, Victoria shook her head as affirmative and stood from her seat. The previous night she'd slept on the couch, but know that she knew Jade had guest rooms, she planned on staying there.

Jade said nothing more and sat there drinking her coffee as Victoria got up and settled in the guest bedroom. A few hours went by and soon enough it was morning. In Jade's eyes that is. To the rest of the world four o'clock had just crept into existence and Jade was up and about, using her extra energy from her naps to get started on some magic things.

Along with her gynophobia, Jade's magic abilities has suffered as well, but of course would be easy to get back on track. The only thing wrong with her magical abilities was the fact that she had yet to cast a spell in a year‒excluding the summoning spell from a few days ago‒has left her out of practice. So with today being the beginning of Friday, and she wasn't going out as per usual, Jade planned on staying in and running through some spells. With her materials gathered and spell book in hand, Jade crept past the sleeping creatures room and into her cellar, the hidden door swinging back into place quietly.

As Jade's figure descended the staircase, somewhere halfway across the map, a group of cloaked figures gathered around what seemed to be a closed up well.

"Virgo. Are you certain this will work? Aeternae has been slumbering for the past five millennia," one of the cloaked figures said, "you've woken me for good cause and I was not angered for your reasons, but Aeternae may not be so reasonable". One by one the cloaked figures murmured in agreeance about waking the sleeping beast, Aeternae.

"Quiet you fools! My plan has gone by without fault and I will not stop now. Of course I can wake him, I was told I wouldn't be able to resurrect you four corpses but I succeeded didn't I? Just as I've given you life I can take it away if you continue to doubt my power. Now, lets begin the ritual and wake Aeternae up once and for all." The five cloaked figures outstretched their hands, each decked with rings, bracelets, and the likes; all designed to amp their magic powers. The leader of the group began to speak an incantation and the others followed her and repeated the words as she said them. Slowly the well began to glow ominously, and with each passing minute its light grew brighter and brighter until it stopped. The figures lowered their hands and quickly stepped away from the well, as inky black goop bubbled to its surface and spilled over the well's top and onto the ground. the figures watched on in awe as the goop continued to build and build until it gathered into a growing mass of darkness.

By now the figures had retreated back several feet and watched as the ink black mass towered above them and began to form limbs, a body, a head, and a long coiled tail. After the goop stopped flowing from the well and the creature, known as Aeternae, had fully risen; it settled quietly in front of the figures, its head easily being, larger and wider than the entire group put together; it snapped its hazy purple eyes open and spoke.

" _For five THOUSAND years I have slept peacefully in my chambers left alone to my own devices, for what reasons have I been awoken by such a meager group of conjurers of cheap tricks?"_

Virgo stepped forth and shakily bowed before the enormous creature. "Aeternae! I have come bearing devastating news and wish to reveal some truths to you. Your loyal subjects have been robbed of your presence by the council and wish to see you take control of this Earth yet again." Virgo lifted her head from its bowed position and watched as the creatures eyes burned brightly, it said nothing so Virgo continued on. "You have been tricked into slumber! Five thousand years ago your power grew too strong for comfort and war broke out between you and all other supernatural beings. After much time you were worn down and a group of witches forced you into a permanent slumber, only keeping you alive in case your power would be of use later on. You were hidden in this well and a council was formed to take your place as leader of the supernatural world."

Aeternae watched the witch in front of him, his unwavering eyes staring deep into her mind. It flicked its eyes behind Virgo and glimpsed at the cloaked figures behind her, who were kneeling respectfully as well. _"You tell the truth human, I was not aware of this information. But tell me, why have you gone through all this trouble witch? Surely you did not wake me just to tell me this information?"_ Aeternae said as it rested its eyes on Virgo once again. The witch lifted her head yet again and smirked slightly."Yes it is true, I did have ulterior motives for waking you up and telling you what I did, but they are in your best interests. For waking you and revealing what happened to you I wish to be granted immortality; so that my power can become an unstoppable force unlike that of anything on this Earth! If you grant me immortality, I guarantee that I, and my accomplices, will singlehandedly take down the council, restore you back to power, and rise up above the human race. No longer will we hide our world from their eyes! So please, give me this power to prove my devotion to you."

The witch's speech simmered in Aeternae mind as he mulled the proposal over. It had thought to destroy these witches and take control back itself, but it's been five thousand years, there are many things it does not know of this new world. It would be suicide for him to rush into war once again. " _Very well human, your terms seem agreeable, I will grant you immortality as compensation for the deeds you've done and will do. Know this, though you will be immortal, you will not be unstoppable, my power can only do so much to keep you alive so be careful yet. If you and your accomplices fail this mission, then I will rip out your throats and consume your souls and absorb your powers. Do NOT come back to me until the job has been done."_

"Very well my Aeternae" Virgo said. Aeternae stood and gestured for Virgo to do so as well. Without any hesitation, Aeternae flexed a clawed black finger and thrust it into Virgo's skull; the witch gasped and spasmed, wildly gripping at the finger, desperately trying to pull it out. The witch began to spit up black blood, gurgling as the life slipped from her face. Virgo stopped fighting and slumped forward, her cloaked accomplices watching tensely from behind, ready to flee should the beast turn on them. Aeternae pulled its claw from Virgo's skull and she fell limply to the ground. Everyone was deafly quiet as Virgo began to shake from her position on the ground as the block goop invaded her body and flowed throughout her quaking form.

When the shaking stopped, Virgo rose and dropped her cloak, revealing black eyes with purple irises. the witch stood fully and clenched her hands, feeling the power course through her body. _"With this newfound power you have, you will no longer have to speak or recite spells, simply having the spell in mind will allow you to cast it"_ Aeternae said. With that the beast rose to its full height and flexed its back, the black goop began to bubble in that area and grow until it took the shape of wings." _I leave you now witches, I must take time to restore my power and prepare for a new world order. When the deed has been done you will know when and where to find me"_ Aeternae said. With a few powerful strokes the beast was up in the air and flying away.

Virgo replaced her cloak and turned to the four other witches, they could sense the shift in her power, her aura was stronger and more dark than before. The four cloaked figures shifted uneasily but dared not to speak out against her in fear of invoking her wrath. Virgo lifted her head high and widened her eyes, her purple irises glowing and pulsing with an unspoken command, she raised two fingers and waved them to the ground. Following in her fingers steps, the four witches were forced to their knees as they grunted in pain, submitting to her, Virgo smiled wildly and released them from her mentally cast spell.

"Come my friends. We have quite the journey to make and we mustn't leave the council waiting. Let's make haste and travel to the dawn of a new age, one of which humans will not be apart of"

 _ **A/N: Okay so I really enjoy writing Virgo, her name has a special clue that will be revealed later on in the story but props to you if you can guess why it's so special. Aeternae is Latin for "eternal" which came to me as I was developing the beast for this chapter. The four other witches will be revealed soon enough so just be patient with me please.**_

 _ **That's all, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, sorry that its a bit on the short side I just want to get this out so I can start building up the plot and get to the big reveal. Shout out to Quitting Time for inspiring me throughout the making of this story, their works are super awesome and you should totally go read them!**_


	5. Chapter 5

The five rebel witches had long since left the now empty well and had decided to go to a local eatery to devise a plan of action. One by one the group members filed into the breakfast building, its name reading "Nooks!". They approached the front counter with cloaks still on and waited patiently to be attended to by one of the staff members, all of which were giving the group odd looks. No sooner had they entered, a young blond woman whose name tag read "Sheryl" addressed the group in an overly chipper voice. "Hi my names Sheryl and I'll be your hostess for the evening! How can I help you?" The group held their silence, waiting for Virgo's say, slowly she removed her cloak from around her face and let it gently down her back. Virgo spoke,"we'll need a table for a party of five if you please. A table in a more intimate location would be preferable as well," her voice rang out loud and confidently and Sheryl wavered for a second.

"Don't I... know you from somewhere?" she asked,"Oh! I know, has anyone ever told you that you look just like that actress, Elizabeth Gillies! It's kinda freaky actually…"

Virgo smiled smirked coyly at the girl,"I'm not familiar with the actress but thank you anyways" she responded, finishing off with an airy laugh. Sheryl smiled at her and blushed a bit, the woman was very pretty and kinda intense but she seemed to be totally cool, just Sheryl's type. If they continued to hit it off, Sheryl planned on exchanging numbers with the dangerously pale beauty. The group sat down and after collectively ordering drinks and meals the group started removing their cloaks as well.

Sheryl had seated them in a booth in the corner of the establishment to accommodate Virgo's request for an intimate setting. On one side of the booth sat three of the members; Rauder, Dominique, and Genesis. Opposite to these three sat Virgo and Saraeh, though they had quite a gap in between them. Rauder was a witch of Russian heritage and is the son of the notorious Rasputin, he took much after his father appearance wise but was rather short and thickly built. He had a wild beard that was just as full as his personality. He'd died with his father in Saint Petersburg, both of them being assassinated. Much to his happiness Virgo had come along and dug up his corpse, using her magic to reanimate him then had him swear his allegiance to her and her cause. He was the first member on her team and together they traveled and resurrected the rest.

Dominique was an artist and quite the casanova of his time, hailing from a small rural area in Spain and being the only child to two peasant farmers. His hair was dark black and slicked into a low hanging ponytail, his face sported a thick goatee with a long wispy monopoly man mustache, and his eyes were as dark as midnight. With his dull and peasant background haunting him, he fled his home in search of a greater life, having various flings with men and women alike along the way. He traveled the world in search of fame but never found it, his career as an artist never took off and left him filled with despair. Eventually he settled down with a young woman he met in Louisiana who taught him everything she knew in the dark arts, teaching him the magic of animation. She died giving birth to their first son who didn't make it past infancy and Dominique later died too, the anguish from losing all that he loved became too much and he simply gave up. With no major money to his name and no known family, his body was thrown into a grave piled atop many other unnamed dead bodies. Virgo came along and gave him life anew, promising that if he aided her, his name would go down in history and he could have the chance to be all that he never was. He swore his allegiance and became the second member of her team.

Genesis is tall, easily hitting the six foot mark with a quiet disposition, she never says much and keeps to herself at all times. Her face remains constantly covered by a mask and she conceals her body in the same fashion, showing no unnecessary skin unless needed. Not much is known about her past except that she grew up as a daughter of one of the faculty members of an insane asylum in America post WWI. Because she spent much of her life in an insane asylum, her powers reflected the patient's mental dealings. Virgo and the others found her grave in a small little gravesite just beyond the very place she grew up in. Reason of death is unknown. Virgo gave her the rundown and she agreed without need for bribery and whatnot, no one knows why.

Saraeh is an albino Pakistani woman with long evenly cut hair. Her parents gave her up immediately after she was born because of her genetic mutation, they wanted nothing to do with the "cursed" child. She grew up in an orphanage, isolated from all of her peers that were wary of her as well. Because she was left alone she had no guidance in controlling her powers. At the age of nineteen she left the orphanage and met and fell in love with an Indian gypsy, who later revealed to Saraeh that she was a succubus. Nonetheless their love prevailed and they stayed together, because Saraeh hated how she looked so much she learned all she could about succubuses and how they altered their targets mind to change how they looked. The pair was later murdered by one of the succubuses many other lovers who became angered by losing her to a woman. Their bodies were cast into a lake and later fished out by friends who gave them a proper burial. Virgo found their bodies and reanimated Saraeh, burning the body of her gypsy lover beforehand to ensure that she'd be loyal to her first.

The leader of the group Virgo gave her accomplices no other info about herself besides the following. She came from a large bloodline of powerful witches, but the gene stopped showing up in their gene pool, The family suffered greatly because of this and everything spiraled downhill. Later on in life, the witch gene made itself know to Virgo, apparently it had been dormant all this time. Seeing her family so bitter and resentful towards each other caused her to keep her powers to herself, she knew that if she revealed her secret her family would put everything onto her and cast off their hopes and dreams onto her.

So she left. Fled from home and promised to set things right in the world of the supernatural. No longer would the powerful be used as tools for high social standing and as means for acquiring the finer things in life. The council had only further condoned this way of treatment by only allowing powerful beings as council members, they'd ruined her family and she was going to ruin swore that she'd tear down the magical hierarchy bit by bit until only one ruler would remain. Aeternae.

Sheryl returned with their drinks and passed each to their respective buyers, she turned shyly to Virgo and slowly slid her drink to her. "And for the beautiful lady…"

"Virgo's the name" the stunningly pale woman answered.

"You have a very pretty face...name! I meant name, you have a very pretty name!" Sheryl said, "shit I didn't mean to…" She began. Virgo had long since noticed her affect on the young hostess and was simply waiting for her to attempt to ask her out. The girl was cute but Virgo had no intention of engaging in the humans trivial dating ritual, so she cut right to the chase.

"How about this; you get us our food and after we're done eating you and I can get...better acquainted out back hm?" Virgo proposed. Sherly blushed deeply and nodded her head, then quickly took everyone's orders and rushed back to the kitchen. The members of Virgo's merry little band of misfits looked unfazed by this exchanged and kept to themselves all while sipping on their drinks. After downing a mouthful of some fizzy soft drink Dominique spoke.

"While nourishment is a great way to build energy reserves, its not exactly necessary since we are..dead. So may I ask why are we here?" Dominiques eyes bore deeply into Virgos own blue one's as he spoke.

"I really just wanted a place where we could gather in quiet to plan out our next move, and just because you corpses don't need food doesn't mean I don't."

"Well what exactly do you have in mind. The plan we were all first provided with has been accomplished and Aeternae is free, so what are we doing next?"

"I am doing exactly what I told Aeternae I'd be doing, killing the council off one by one. Our first stop is in Washington where a Witch who goes by the name of Cat is residing. She lives alone and runs a bakery as her human cover up, she has been on the council for few years now, and is the most mastered in the art of summoning; specifically the art of speaking things into existence.."

"How exactly are you of the coming in possession of this information Virgo?" Rauder interjected curiously.

"There's a rat on the council, one who has sworn their loyalty to me. This is of no importance, you rotting meat sacks know your opponent now, so I expect you to fight your best when we arrive in Washington.

The conversation died down as Sheryl returned with the groups food, checked up on how they were doing and quickly escorted herself from their table.

Virgo began prepping her food, as she spoke once again. "We leave tonight by means of dimensional hopping, the rat has assigned me a specific point to meet at so they can translocate us to Chicago from their end. So eat well, you'll need as much magic as possible tomorrow." With that the group was silenced and after they finished their meals Virgo instructed them to head outside as she dealt with Sheryl. The immortal witch and the pepy hostess headed out back where things quickly got hot and heavy, it was at the point where Virgo had her hands in Sheryl's blouse as the blonde girl spoke.

"Where exactly...does this leave us?" she moaned, her breathing was heavy and she struggled to get her words out.

"Well I don't know about me but I know exactly where this leaves you."

With that Virgo trailed her hands up Sheryl's neck and to her head, with a quick twisting motion of her arms she snapped the girl's neck and dropped her body carelessly to the floor.

"It leaves you dead" Virgo stated emotionlessly, she walked back to the front of Nooks, rejoined her group and together they began to head to their next destination.

Back in the cellar of Jade's lavish home, the witch had just wrapped up her training session and was wiping her stained hands on her apron as she left the cellar. Deciding it was time to clean up Jade headed up stairs to get in the shower, as she passed the guest rooms she was shocked to see Victoria still passed out in the bed. Her long braided hair was hanging carelessly off the bed and onto the floor, the succubus was barely covered, with much of the blanket being bundled up behind the creature and with only a small section covering her unmentionables. Jade stood frozen at the door as she watched the creature sleep. It wasn't so much as the fear that kept her there, well that played a significant part as well, but she also stood there glued to the floor out of fascination for the creature.

Jade wondered how a being so powerful could sleep so peacefully as if it had not a care in the world. Jade noticed that while she slept her more...natural attributes had returned, and the succubus slept on her side to keep from upsetting the ridges along her spine. In a trance like state Jade set one foot forward as she began to walk into the room, simultaneously Victoria turned over fitfully in her sleep, stopping as Jade retracted her foot and froze again. She shook her head to clear her mind and watched Victoria for a few minutes more before heading into her room and locking the door shut as she stripped out of clothes.

Victoria stayed unmoving until the sound of running water filtered in through the walls. She got up, stretched a bit, and dropped the blanket as she shamelessly revealed her form. Throwing on the clothes she had scrounged up before she left the room and roamed the house in search of food as the familiar pangs of hunger ate at her. She managed to snag the remaining carrots and even some bread from the kitchen before she settled down in the foyer. With nothing left to do she let her mind wandered to the goth's proposition. While the offer to get slowly acquainted with the goth until they could be intimate was quite the deal to the succubus, she was not to fond of making herself look like someone else. As she told Jade before she was not one to be cast aside like some common item, she was not one to be used. She was a powerful, sexual, high ranking succubus; she's had kings and queens begging at her knees for her to be theirs, so why should this lowly witch be any different? Well for starters, she didn't have her same power as she did in those instances. Back before she had been imprisoned she was so powerful that she didn't even need to release hormones or cast illusion spells to sexually entrap her victims. Her sexual prowess and her physical appearance, and her dominating personality did that all on their own.

She hated that the evil witch had sapped her energy to such a low point, she had no choice but to comply with the goth witches rules to be intimate with her! But, as luck would have it, the witch was also using her for recovery and as Lane said, Jade tended to rush things; so she would do anything to help her get over her fear of women. Meaning that Victoria could set her own rules as well to their little game. Just as this thought took root in her brain, Jade descended the stairs, hair wrapped in a fluffy black towel and body draped in a matching black robe. She hesitated slightly when she noticed Victoria in the room but tried to act nonchalant as she kept down the stairs.

"I have a request of you, witch. It's more of a demand really."

Jade stopped at the bottom of the stairs and frowned as she unwrapped her hair and began to rub at it with the towel.

"And what might that be demon, you know very well that you are in no position to demand anything from me" the goth stated smugly. Victoria noted that even though she spoke confidently, she stayed put all the way across the room.

"Well as you've said I'm in no position to demand anything, but really neither are you. You need me just as much as I need you so stop acting so high and mighty. If you want my hand in your recovery it would be in your best interest to her my demands out."

Jade visibly huffed at the point I made. I stayed as calm as possible as the room took on a green hue and things began to shake all around me. As she breathed in and out the shaking and glowing came to a stop and Jade quietly took off her ring and pocketed it.

"You have a point. But what's to keep me from sending you back to the depths of hell from which you came and finishing my recovering all by myself?"

"Nothing really, besides the fact that your fear of women restrains you from reaching your full potential. You could continue on with therapy and with training and with living your miserably lonely and isolated life in this stuffy house. You can do that, or...you can do things my way."

Jade said nothing so victoria continued.

"My way isn't that different from your way really. I only wish of you two things: I demand to be taken out and taught about this time period daily, and I need for you to promise me that I will get energy everyday, either from you or from some other person. If you cannot get me energy personally than you need to provide someone for me."

Jade growled out a "fine" and stormed from the room in anger. Victoria snickered gleefully as she relaxed and thought about how the world of today will differ from the world she used to know.

The next day Victoria awoke to an oddly quiet Jade staring at her intently from the doorway. "You know you could've come lay with me, I wouldn't mind some _company_ " Victoria drawled sexily. Jade ignored her obvious sex reference and proceded on as if she was not just invited to fuck Victoria. "I wanna get started today so can you please come down stairs soon...and with clothes on please?" Jade didn't wait for an answer and abruptly got up and headed downstairs to wait for Victoria to get ready.

Upon entering the foyer Victoria was greeted with the sight of Jade tensely sitting cross legged on the floor with her hands placed in her lap. Her ring faintly glowed even as she took deep breaths to calm herself.

"W-would you take a s-seat in front of mepleasethatwouldbegreat" Jade stuttered out. Victoria almost laughed at the witch's sudden change in personality but one look at Jade's grim looking face made Victoria somber up and follow her orders. Once seated in front of her, Jade reached out her hands, palm up towards Victoria. "Just p-put your hands atop mine and release your hormones please. Do it s-slowly though so I don't conk out"

Victoria did as she was asked and slowly released her hormones, growing a bit sad again when all Jade did was relax her tensed body and not grow wet down under. They sat there together as Victoria slowly released her hormones. Victoria had no idea how this was supposed to help anything, the only thing that has changed between now and ten minutes ago was that she was horny and Jade wasn't threatening her or glaring violently at her. 20 minutes passed and Jade was visibly much more relaxed than she had ever been with Victoria in the same room as her. 40 minutes passed and Jade struck up a conversation, which made her a bit more tense, but they worked through it as Victoria briefly accounted her life story.

"What was my life like growing up? Well it was much like that of any other succubus. I was born and trained by my mother until I left the house in search of a mate. None of the succubuses down in hell intrigued me much...I was never meant to surface and interact with the humans on this world. Only the males of our world, the incubi, could journey to the surface and have sexual relations with the humans. It was our job as the women to create a home for the men to return to and to raise the next generation of children."

Jade noded her head slowly and Victoria continued.

"We ran the government down their and much of everything else, and we all seemed happy enough, no one complained. But only the men were given the chance to stay home or travel to the surface. I longed to do the same, so I left. My parents begged me to stay, to keep their clan's name clean and untainted. So I removed myself from their clan. I was stripped of my surname, both in memory and on paper. I have no previous memory of who I used to be before I was Victoria. I owed my parents that much at least. They raised me and gave me the best. I don't regret leaving them behind, but I do miss them, everyday I do."

"Wait how does that work? I've heard of female succubuses being summoned before?"

"Yes we can be summoned but we can only stay for as long as we are needed for or until we finish our assignments. As for the males, they can travel between our world and yours willingly."

Jade kept quiet after that. Looking back on her first interaction with the succubus, she remembered that she did introduce herself as only "Victoria" After hours had passed and the sun had long since gone down, and Victoria's hormones were blowing out at full capacity, well as fully as she could manage without all her power back, Jade did something that shocked them both.

She whimpered.

It was a weak and tiny little thing. Caught at the back of her throat and barely making its way past her plump lips. As soon as Victoria heard the sound she perked up significantly. Her whole demeanor changed. She beamed giddily at the goth and flushed darkly at the prospects of sex to come. Jade on the other hand flipped out and dropped Victoria's hands like they were on fire. She blushed deeply and stood up, wiping her sweaty palms on her pants and thanking Victoria for today as she rushed up the stairs and into her room.

Victoria laughed elatedly at Jade's flustered retreat. While she was upset that they hadn't had sex, she was happy that she was one step closer to finishing up her assignment and getting in Jade's pants. While Jade's little whimper had done great things for her energy needs, it did nothing good for her libido. With thoughts of Jade on her mind, Victoria headed up to the guest room and tired herself out the best way she knew how and pretended she didn't hear Jade fitfully tossing in her sleep.

 _ **A/N: Ok so this took a while but i've been busy and...stuff. But here it is! For those of you who I already know are coming for me with the question: "it's only chapter 5 they are moving too fast!" Please keep in mind that Jade was already pretty far in her recovery, she was just kept from fully recovering by the incident with her mother. While it isn't explicitly stated it is hinted at, with Jade contacting Cat through phone and email, her ability to somewhat be comfortable outside her home, and the only noticeable problem when around Tori was her freezing up, her stutter, and her hostility. Also,Tori's hormones help a lot, just her being a succubus naturally makes it easier to be around Jade. Also keep in mind that, Jade's whimper wasn't her sexually wanting Tori, it was her finally being comfortable around her. Somewhere in the distant future she sees herself possibly having sex with Tori, she does not want Tori as of now! At least not out of her own will.**_

 _ **So the action gets started in the next chapter which I am uploading before the break is over, it's gonna be pretty explosive if I do say so myself. Rasputin did not really have a son as far as i know but he did in fact die in Saint Petersburg, I just inserted Rauder in to make him more believable. Be sure to PM me or review if you want to clear anything up! Sorry if there are any mistakes or any consistency errors, I wrote this chapter just recently so my memory isn't too fresh.**_

 _ **Make sure to R &R if you liked the story, have any insights, or just want to comment! Have a nice day! **_


	6. Chapter 6

"Local authorities are left baffled at the death of a young waitress, she was found outside of the popular restaurant, Nook! With her neck snapped and oddly enough with no other injuries on her body. More details are to be released on the cause of her death all while authorities promise to do their best to track her killer down. In other news…"

Cat watched the screen forlornly, her mood dropping at the news of the young waitresses death. She wasn't a fan of anything so morbid so she hoped that the killer would be caught and no one else would lose their at their hands. She sighed and turned to a much less depressing show, some random reality T.V. show as she continued preparing her dinner.

Her day had been a tiring one, after dealing with several birthday party orders at the bakery she'd come home to find her house a mess, at the hands of her Cat, Kat. She giggled at the mention of her pet, its name and species matching up with her own name which was always funny to her. She slowed the dicing of the vegetables down as she realized something, Kat should be back by now. Cat always let him out when she got back from work and he'd return at the door scratching and meowing to be let back in. Right on cue she heard the signs of Kat at the door. Humming lightly she eased over to the door and opened it up. Only it wasn't Kat at the door, but a woman. A woman who looked eerily like Jade at that.

"Uh...can I help you ma'am?" Cat asked while looking around the door for her pet, which was nowhere in sight. "That's odd…" she whispered.

Virgo watched Cat quietly and quickly made up a cover story. "Ah yes actually. I was just in the neighborhood when my car broke down just a ways back down the road. Would you mind letting me use your phone? I hate to be a bother but I need to get to the hospital, my mother she's very sick…"

Cat gasped dramatically and quickly waved Virgo in.

"Aww you poor thing, I'm so sorry. It seems as if everyone is getting bad news...I can only imagine that poor girls family."

"Girl? What girl?" Virgo inquired as she made her way to the landline just out of the kitchens view.

"Oh haven't you heard? They found some poor girl murdered by Nook! The cops have no idea why she was killed, and nothing's adding up."

Smiling darkly as she remembered the thrill of the killing of Sheryl, Virgo responded, "Oh yes it is quite unfortunate, so young and so much to offer...the killer must be a crafty one then."

The sound of Cat's chopping drifted into Virgo's ear as she made more small talk. "Oh I feel even worse now, were you in the middle of preparing dinner?"

"It's no biggie, Your sick mother is much more important than a few un-chopped carrots."

Virgo picked up the phone and called in to the rest of her group, telling them to meet her at the front of the house. After putting the phone down Cat spoke again.

"How is everything on your end? Will you need a me to call a tow? I wouldn't mind."

Virgo smiled as she put on her rings and walked about Cat's home,"no it won't be necessary, and my father's okay, they just put him under." Virgo said as she made her way to the kitchen. She stood against the wall as she watched the smile slip from Cat's face. The chopping stopped as Cat frowned and looked up from the vegetables.

"Your father...I thought it was your mother who was sick?" She questioned. The faux smile fell from Virgo's face and was replaced with a tight grimace as her brows drew together in anger. The two stared at eachother and it was then Cat took notice of the rings on the woman's fingers that were not there when she opened the door. "Who exactly are you?" Cat demanded.

Virgo smiled sweetly and kept talking as if nothing had changed," I was hoping that we could keep talking until the reinforcements came but I guess I'll have to work a little harder than anticipated" With that Virgo wrenched her hand in the air and jumped back as the kitchen table shook and launched itself at Cat. She yelped out "paintbrush!" As the table disappeared and about a hundred paintbrush handles hit her body. As she looked back up Virgo was gone. She quickly forced on her rings and ran back into her room. She steadied herself as she entered her room and scrambled through her drawers and cabinets, when she found what she was looking for she held it in her hands and carefully listened for any activity in her house. She crept next to her door and put her ear against it, listening closely as she tensed her hands.

She heard nothing. There were no sounds, no voices. She opened her door and Kat raced past her feet and she screamed and stumbled into a wall. She calmed herself and bean creeping around the corner back into the kitchen to find the young woman.

As she rounded the corner and went for her landline she began to dial Jade's number, with no luck, it went to voicemail. "Leave a message or whatever, I'll get back to you when I get back to you."

"Jade! It's Cat, someone's here and she said she needed to use my phone but she attacked me instead, she's a witch and a powerful one, she didn't even need to-mmmpphmm!" Cat was cut off as a hand wrapped around her mouth and yanked the phone from the wall. The hand's twin came around and grabbed Cat by the waist and pulled her towards the front door. She kicked and clawed at the body but it never let up, finally she bit roughly into its hand and it dropped its hold on her mouth which was all she needed. She pulled a bundle of twine that she had grabbed from her room and shouted "BROOM!"

The paintbrushes from the kitchen and the twine she had in hand transformed into a magic broom and floated above the kidnapper and Cat, "Help me!" She commanded the broom.

The broom winded up and swung blindly at Cat's assailant, beating its head with its wooden handle as Cat scrambled free from their grasp. She jumped up and left the broom to hold off her attacker as she made a beeline to her room, she needed to alert the council, her family if she could. As she turned the corner she ran straight into Jade.

"Jade! Youre here! Did you get my message?!" Cat all but screamed at the goth.

"Yeah I made it here as fast as I could! Where are they!?" Jade asked as she held Cat close. Cat jumped out of the goths arms and held her hand up defensively, "you aren't Jade, who are you!"

The goth snickered and jumped at Cat, the Jade look alike hit Cat in the gut and let her body sag to the ground. "You guessed right Cat, it doesn't matter who I am, just give up and stop fighting" the Jade look alike sneered. Cat gasped as the figure from earlier appeared behind her, she could see now he had a thick beard, he reached down and pulled Cat to a standing position as he hit her much harder than the Jade look alike had. Her vision started to fade and she slumped forward and fell unconscious. Rauder hefted the girl onto his shoulder and gruffed out good work to Saraeh, as he took Cat out front to the awaiting van they'd received from the rat on the council. He tossed the girl's body in the back and secured her with rope.

Back in her house Saraeh let down the illusion and darted from the house before Virgo lost her patience. Together she and Rauder hopped into the van, shut the doors and drove away.

"What took you two so long?" Virgo asked from the front seat.

"The little bitch had snagged some ingredients for a quick summon" Rauder stated grumpily as he picked splinters from his face and arms, bits of twine falling from his beard as well. "Would've gotten her sooner but Saraeh needed picture of someone Cat knew before she could cast the illusion." Virgo said nothing so they assumed she was fine with their answer. The group drove away from kidnapping scene to their next destination.

Back at the West household Jade and Victoria sat facing each other, doing an activity similar to that from yesterday, except this time Jade moved her hands and Victoria mirrored them as best as possible. They sat together and made more small talk as Jade's phone started to ring.

"And I mean like Ryder was all right with fucking and everything but I felt like it was too easy ya' know, looking back at it if I would've- Is that one of those _phones_ again? They sure do ring a lot…" Victoria murmured, upset at being cut off. Jade angrily stopped the movement of her hands and fished her phone out from her bra. "It's just Cat...Jesus she always calls at the worst times." Jade declined the call and went back to her hand mirroring activity, she felt bad about ignoring Cat, but Cat was always happy about me getting better so she wouldn't mind. Jade would call her back right after anyways, 15 more minutes tops.

She and Victoria had been at it for over 20 minutes now, not counting the breaks when she and Victoria had to take to get some air and air out the hormone reeked house. Jade was making progress but she also wasn't if that made any sense. While she found it easier to be around Victoria she still had nightmares and didn't sleep well, last night could attest to that when she woke up at three in the morning in a cold sweat as she settled down with her spell book because she knew she wasn't getting back to sleep that night. So she had called Lane. He was happy that Jade was making some kind of progress, even going as far as to suggest that maybe Victoria should sleep in her room from now on.

Lane had feared that Jade would rush things and end up hurting herself even more, but it has been found that some people needed to be thrown into a pool to learn how to swim. Different things worked for different people and Lane was just upset that it took him so long to figure it out. Baby steps coupled with giant leaps would help Jade get better in no time!

As promised, Jade owed the succubus daily walks, and they'd be going on their first one today. Jade planned to take the succubus to Nooks! For some breakfast and maybe stop at the coffee place she frequented, maybe they'd even catch some dinner and a movie? Jade scolded herself, baby steps and giant leaps she reminded herself, baby steps and giant leaps. She'd taken baby steps for months now, with therapy and more recently her sessions with the succubus. Now was time for a giant leap, and taking Victoria out in public was exactly that. Jade hoped that if things went good, she'd even take her to meet one of the few important people in her life, Cat. Speaking of which, she needed to call the little red head back, she was probably worried sick by now.

After finishing up their bonding session? Jade tugged on some shoes and a sweater as she waited anxiously at the door. She'd lent Victoria some of her clothes and was waiting for her as she got dressed, what if taking her out was a bad idea? What if it wasn't the giant leap that she needed? Thoughts like these plagued her mind as she awaited the creature's return, as she fretted over every detail in her head, Victoria began to ascend the stairs. Jade had given her a simple coat, some shoes, and a hat to cover the horns as to save her the energy of hiding them from the public. Before heading out the pair faced off at the door, Victoria was nerves at the idea of going outside, the last time she'd gone out in this time she almost scared herself to death; and the last time she went out in her time she angered a witch and was trapped in a prison for hundreds of years.

Jade stretched her hands to Victoria, palms up and waited until Victoria placed her hands in Jade's, who counted to ten, and slowly relaxed herself. They sat there for a moment more as Jade let go and opened the door, Victoria peeked at the goth from under her cap and looked away quickly before she could see they walked out the house, both nervous about what was to come.

They slowly headed down the street, neither were speaking but they gripped each other's hands tightly. Victoria was gawking all around at the oddness of this time period, everything was so strange and new to her, she was quietly taking it all in, gasping lowly whenever something new made an appearance. Remembering she had someone to call, Jade fished out her phone from her pocket and dialed up Cat's number. "Hi Hi! You've reached Cat Valentine, I'm so so sorry that I'm not here right now! But I'll get back to ASAP! Bye!", Cat usually answered her calls, Jade didn't make too much of a fuss about it and pocketed her phone again and continued to walk with Victoria in silence.

They quickly approached the coffee shop where Jade had devised her plan against Beck and Trina. "Here we have what us mortals call a coffee shop. Coffee is used to give energy and is drunken almost as much as tea was back in your day" Jade said. Victoria nodded but otherwise remained silent. They entered the shop with the bell signaling their entrance with a small _ding._

Jade made way to the counter and ordered a small black Coffee as well as a large, for her of course. Still gripping her hand tightly but otherwise showing no other signs of interests, Victoria stared intently at the different people using their technology in the shop. Jade decided to just let her take it all in as she prepared their coffee, Jade took her coffee black but made Victoria's more sat hand in hand at a secluded table towards the shops back as Jade took large gulps and Victoria took an experimental sip of her steaming cup. Slowly she sipped it as her eyebrows rose quite dramatically.

"This is very good, so much so that I like it _more_ than tea. Thank you Jade" the succubus said. Jade smiled at her but said nothing else. The pair stayed quiet as they finished their drinks. Over time Jade noticed something strange, there was a man not too far from them who had a heavy Sandy colored beard and a beanie hiding most of his hair, though small stray strands still peeked out from the hat.

The man in himself wasn't strange but it was how he had no technology and kept re-adjusting his clothing, as if it were too small for him. Not to mention the hard glances he threw at Jade in between the groping at his clothes. Then it clicked, and Jade knew exactly who he was, and it brought down her entire mood.

"Victoria, lets go. I'll explain later but grab your cup and c'mon" Jade said rather tersely. Victoria opened her mouth to question the witch's motives but at the tenseness of Jade's body, Victoria got up and followed her without question out of the shop. Jade speed walked down the street as Victoria tried to keep up while still sipping her coffee.

Jade felt a strong surge of magical power and sure enough as she turned around the man was following she and Victoria out the shop.

"Jade! Wait please, This is a very important matter, the council needs your help!" the man with the Sandy hair called out after them. Jade turned and grabbed Victoria by the hand, yanking her to urge her to go faster.

"Jade! Why is that man chasing us, I know he's of our world, I can feel it, but why is he-"

"He's nothing but trouble. Thanks to him and the rest of that godforsaken council my...family was put through hell and well… my life has been shit since!" The goth raged.

They entered the house and Jade kicked off her boots angrily shoved her coat off and grabbed a seat in the foyer.

"Don't make this long, Vardis, you're lucky to even receive this much of my time. What does the council need me for."

Victoria wiped her head to the opposite end of the table to find the man who was chasing them earlier, seated at Jade's table, he must be a very powerful creature Victoria mused, he got in without actually physically coming in through the front door. The Sandy haired man pulled off his beanie and revealed a frazzled mop of Sandy colored hair, as well as two curled ears THAT were insulated with little tufts of hair. He'd stopped pulling at his clothes to step out of them. He tugged off his coat and his torso seemed to elongate into the body of a massive lion. Its paws were easily as large as a head and his tail flicked back and forth through the air as he settled himself into a seated position.

Jade showed no reaction to the half man half lion creature that towered over her by at least 4 feet when seated. On the other hand, Victoria's eyes grew wide and she stood as closely to Jade as possible, she opted against hiding seeing as the man appeared to know Jade and since Jade wasn't afraid she wasn't either. Vardis had seated himself next to the chair he wa s previously in as he cleared his throat and prepared to present his case.

"I know the council...and I especially, have caused your and your family many grievances. You've been placed under strict surveillance because of your mental health and ample magic abilities. But right now none of that matters. The council needs your help and we will do whatever it takes to get us back in your good graces" the sphinx man said. He had shifted from his seated position and was now doing the lion version of kneeling below Jade.

The witch wore a look of uncertainty and cautiousness before she answered.

"What exactly do you need me for. No matter what you have to offer, you can't restore my sanity, my clan's name, or my life." Jade stated bluntly.

Vardis's ears drew back in a gesture of both sorrow and regret. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline your offer. When I needed the clan most, they turned their back on me, so now I do the same. Leave my house and never bother me again."

A deep rumbling whine emanated from Vardis's chest as he rose to a standing position. He was obviously not satisfied with the outcome of things but would not pester the witch much more, he could feel her magic reacting to her intense emotions and he did not want to be forcefully removed from her presence. He gracefully maneuvered his animal half back to his chair, collected his clothes and started to the door before turning around with his only hope for winning Jade over.

"A powerful group of witches have seemingly begun to hunt the council down. They made their first attack yesterday night and one of the members has fine missing. Car Valentine put up a valiant fight but even she could not overcome the witches…" Jade's face lost its anger and was replaced by anguish and guilt and sadness and fear.

"We have no word from Cat or her assailants. There were no witness and no sightings of neither cat nor the witches since the attack. I'm sorry." Vardis said. Solemnly he replaced his beanie on his head and stepped back into his coat as he gripped the door handle to leave.

"What exactly do I have to do."

Vardis smiled and withdrew his hand from the door. He quickly replaced his clothing items back on the chair as he sat down across from Jade, though this time not as humbly. He knew that he needed his help but he also knew that with this info Jade would go rampaging to find her friend and the council would have reason to take her out. Yes it was a little underhanded but it was in everyone's favor that Jade helped with the search and rescue.

"As it is you don't have much to do. We've locked down the site of the fight, which took place inside of Cat's own home, and are already looking for clues. We've come up empty so far but after finding Cat's cat, Kat, and questioning him for information; we found out that one of the group members who had kidnapped him goes by the name of Saraeh." Vardis said. Jade remained quiet but had reached out and taken Victoria's hand for comfort when receiving this information.

Vardis continued so that he could quickly move things along.

"Very recently a magical power much stronger than you or I has made way back into our world. By what means I am unsure but the magic surge seemed to have stemmed from somewhere up North, we have no choice but to assume that this is also the witches doing. Cat lives in state with you, why these rogue witches deemed her as a higher priority target than you, I have no idea." He took a breath and continued.

"The location of the magical surge and cats home is no coincidence, they're going in order, from the closets council member to the farthest, assumedly until they reach the council building in the Midwest." He reached into his coat and it glowed a faint blue as he withdrew a map and started to point out the locations he talked of.

"If our assumptions are correct, they'll be heading here, here, and here before reaching the council building here. If you can somehow manage to intercept their next target and get Cat back, we'll be able to better defend ourselves should they not be captured. The council has already prepared transport and unlimited supplies of whatever you need to get the job done. The case info as well as the information on the remaining council members is included as well." He paused to check his phone when a faint ding erupted from the depths of the coat.

"It seems they _did_ leave something behind after all. We've found several strands of facials hair and after being tested we've discovered they belong to the son of Rasputin, Rauder... This doesn't add up. Rauder died with his father! Whoever's leading this group must be skilled in the art of necromancy and are more dangerous than assumed." Vardis said.

The half lion man stroked his beard deep in thought as he thought of anything else he needed to say. "Ah! You should know that I won't be accompanying you on your mission. I must begin rallying troops for the worst to come, the rest of the council has been notified of your possible arrival and have been ordered to give help as you see fit." At this point, Vardis stood on all fours and padded over to Jade, softly laying a hand on her shoulder.

"This is a dangerous mission and I know that I'm out bounds to ask you to lay your life on the line. But the world, supernatural and mortal alike, need your help now more than ever. Cat needs you. But the question is, will you rise from your ashes to fight for what's right?"

Jade looked at the table pensively as she squeezed Victoria's hand tighter. They'd both been oddly quiet but sometime during the devastating update on cat, Jade hastily grabbed Victoria's hand, Jade was rightfully afraid and stirring with various shades of disgust and guilt at herself for ignoring Cat's literal call for help; and Victoria was nervous about Jade's silence, she could see that the witch cared for this "Cat" person and just wanted to let Jade know that she'd help her however she could.

With a fiery determination in her eyes she made her resolution. She let Cat down once, and she couldn't do it again. She placed her hand firmly on the Sphinxes shoulder, mirroring his earlier actions as she spoke.

"I'll do whatever it takes to find my friend."

Vardis smiled widely, happy that He'd accomplished what he had come here to do. Jade was on board with the plan, now that one of the most powerful witches of the decade was on his side, he was certain that they evil group of witches wouldn't stand a chance.

They stayed talking together, the three of them, well into the night as Vardis finished up telling Jade what was to be expected of her in her pursuit of the rogue witches. She took his info, his warnings, his tips and advice, and even his suggestions on how to better prepare herself for the tough road ahead. Jade hated that she had to work in tandem with the council, but if it meant saving her friend, she'd bit her tongue and do whatever she had to do. Every once in awhile victoria would ask a question or laugh at something the half lion man would say, her interactions with Jade were limited to their connected hands beneath the table, but that in itself was an incredible gesture so she was content.

She stuck by her word and decided to go with Jade to rescue her friend. Though she wasn't sure that she'd be of any help, given the fact that she would only be sapping energy from the goth rather than giving it and that would substantially cripple their efforts. If only they'd had more time, then she could better prepare. Of course she has yet to actually propose the idea of her going with Jade to Jade herself, she doesn't even know why she thinks that the gith would even agree given the nature of her powers and where they're drawn from. She just hoped given the recent nature of their friendship that Jade would allow her to come and not leave her here alone, defenseless, and slowly dying of "hunger".

After Vardis had left with his true form hidden and his beanie in hand, the pair sat quietly at the table and left the other alone to their tumultuous thoughts. Jade was torn apart on helping her enemies and possibly regaining her and her family's social status or staying true to her word and helping Cat her own way and letting the rogue witches do whatever it is that they want to the rest of the council. Not to mention in the time span of figuring out what had happened to Cat up until now, she had developed an enormous sense of guilt. The one person who had stuck by her through thick and thin and she'd betrayed her. That one ignored call literally put Cat's life on the line, and her only hope was a clueless council armed with a mentally unstable half-baked witch, who was not only out of practice but out of touch with society too. Jade sighed m, she was so caught up in her thoughts she hadn't noticed the succubus' efforts to calm her down.

Victoria was lightly stroking the witch's knuckles as they tensed in her hold. She could feel the vast range of deep and troubled emotions fanning out from the goth and it troubled her. She had felt bad before but at one point during their shared silence tears had welled up in Jade's eyes and before she could stop herself she let out a heart wrenching sob. The witch choked it back until she could no longer hold her tears back; so she let her head fall onto the table and quietly cried. At that moment Victoria was hit with a strong urge to console the goth and she became very jealous at the table for being able to be the "shoulder" that Jade could cry on.

Jade cried for quite some time, but when she was done she acted as if nothing had happened. Victoria and Jade stood from the table and headed upstairs to prepare for bed. Victoria followed timidly behind Jade as they ascended to their rooms before Victoria spoke.

"You know, you cannot blame yourself for-"

"I can and I will. I ignored her call, her plea for help, in favor of _your_ company"

Victoria said nothing but her silence said enough.

"How can I deny myself blame, when my friend, my only friend, is in the clutches of some deranged witches!" The goth continued roar.

"Don't tell me about not feeling nvm guilt for ignoring my responsibilities when you fled from yours" she continued.

Victoria froze, her face contorted in hurt, an emotion she didn't quite understand was present at the moment. She wiped away angry tears and shouldered past the goth and she made way to her room. She slammed the door. Jade stared blankly at Victoria's before frowning, huffing, and angrily stomping to her own room. She nearly slammed the door as well in her anger when she reminded herself to check the protective spell she'd cast around the perimeter of her room.

She hesitated for but a moment as the beautiful creatures friendly face popped into her mind before shaking her head clear and renewing the spell. ' _Better safe than sorry'_ she thought. With that, the goth layed in bed and settled in for a long night of fitful sleeping, through her nightmares weren't the only things keeping her awake.

 _ **A/N: I'm gonna cut it here, I skimped on editing around the second half to upload it quicker, so please bear through it. Next chapter coming to you soon!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Hello, hello! Not much to say that hasn't already been said in the closing author's note, so enjoy the story!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, any characters portrayed in the story are for entertainment purposes.**_

With the coming of morning so came Vardis with more news of the upcoming rogue hunt. He'd woken the pair of girls up by loudly knocking on Jade's front door, until he became tired of waiting and forcibly broke it down. Once entering the house and propping the door up against the wall, he walked up stairs and demanded loudly for Jade to get out of bed, and addressed the succubus in the same manner. Jade simply got up, gave him the finger and locked her door as she returned back to bed; while the succubus seemed to not even flinch at his booming wake up call, she stayed still, cuddled up on her bed with a multitude of mismatched pillows and blankets.. He sighed loudly and retreated to the kitchen with hopes that a slightly more...delicious approach would raise the grumpy witch, and her succubus out of bed.

As Vardis descended the stairs Victoria jumped quickly up from her nest of comforters and pillows and stretched tiredly. Her body ached but she found it to be less of an intense throbbing then it had been before when she was severely depleted of energy, her sessions with Jade had helped, but she knew that as she recuperated her powers back, she would need more to sustain her form. "Jade…" Victoria sighed deeply, for whatever reasons the witch had blown up at her yesterday, and in the process had hurt her with her words. In her heart she knew this to be true, that she'd abandoned her duties and even her family for her own selfish desires, but she never regretted her choice. Had she even decided to go back and fix her past mistakes, she didn't know where to start at.

Victoria quickly grew depressed at the prospect of all of this, her forgotten past, her current situation, and the issue with Jade. Things weren't all bad she supposed, if she remembered correctly, Jade did in fact whimper during their session together. As the delicious sound replayed itself in her mind Victoria groaned huskily and flushed a deep red, she flopped back down on her bed and moaned as she splayed her fingers on her burning skin. Jade's whimper was by no means an amazingly sexual act, but when you're a centuries old succubus who's tried just about all things sexual, it's the little things that really get you going. Afterall, simplicity can be a devastatingly potent turn on.

Jade's whimper played over and over again in her head as her dirty thoughts about the witch intensified. She traced her hands over the plumped underside of her breast to the ridges of her rib cage and downwards past the dip and rise of her stomach until they stopped at the burning heat of her center. She brought one hand up to her face and with no hesitation plunged two fingers into her mouth, coating them with her saliva and wrapping er tongue around them as she imagined them to be Jade's own fingers. With her fingers coated in her saliva she quickly brought them to her core and glided them up and down her folds while occasionally dipping into her heat. Her wrist pushed her fingers into her core and she mewled at the pleasure, she wanted to go slow and steady this morning but thinking about Jade's whimper ruined that for her.

With all depressing thoughts pushed to the back of her mind, she started up a quicker and rapidly forced her fingers in and out of herself at an inhuman pace. While inside her heated core she flexed and twirled her fingers, stretching herself to work in another finger as her pleasure began to peak. "Fuck, Jesus christ please, ah fuck-" she screamed as her climax rushed her, her vision went fuzzy and her toes curled she grew taught in her orgasmic haze. Her mouth opened letting out a little whine of satisfaction as she settled deeper into her blankets.

Almost immediately the throbbing came back and she let out a frustrated groan and turned on her back, withdrawing her fingers and lazily swirling them around her lips as she heated herself back up for round two, "well here goes nothing" she muttered.

In the room next door Jade still had not woken up, but was getting to it by popping an eye open and glaring at the wall for ten minutes. Eventually she got up, striped herself bare and hopped into her tub, as she cut the water on in hopes to de-stress before leaving her sanctuary. She knew Victoria was still out there, but she had no fucking clue as to why Vardis has come over. "Fucking furry ass prick" she muttered. She continued to relax and eventually sunk her way deeper into the warm water, her eyes shut and she hummed out her approval as the water worked wonders on her stressed mind. That is until she heard high pitched whining from the room next door. Victoria's room.

Soon enough the sounds quickly exposed what the succubus was doing, and she blushed furiously at the act. She had half a mind to go in there and tell her to cut it the fuck out, but then again...It wouldn't hurt just to wait a little longer right? She shook the idea out of her head and blushed harder, "there is no way that I just thought that" she barked, "it must be her stupid hormone release or whatever". But still, she sat there, perving out on the magical demon fingering herself in the other room, she heard a loud whine, and the noises stopped, Victoria said something but she didn't hear what she said quite clearly. Jade hoped that this was over and she could ignore this whole incident.

She finally managed to drag herself from the tub, water dripping from her pale body, when she heard a deep moan, and suddenly she completely forgot why she was even leaving the tub in the first place. Her knees wobbled and she all but fell back into the tub, water splashing out as she did so. Her face heated up and she started breathing heavily as something overtook her. She had the incredible urge to get off, hard and fast . Her body heated up until she was desperately reaching out to her core, submerging her hand into the water and dragging her fingernails across her thigh as she seeked out her heat. She hadn't felt this way in a long time, her sex drive was all but nonexistent after the incident with her mom and even more so once Beck was out of her life. But now, now she wanted-no, needed something to be deep in her until she screamed out her orgasm.

She flushed at the dirty thoughts that invaded her mind she wasn't exactly sure what was coming over her but the magical power was so incredible, it seemed like the more she fanned the flames of her desire, the more tired she grew. And then it made sense. She felt dumb for not figuring it out sooner, guess she really should've made her knock it off when she first found out. Even as she realized who was controlling her, she couldn't bring herself to stop, it's like she was a helpless fly caught in some freaky ass web, her mind understood that it was indeed Victoria's magic doing this to her body but she couldn't stop. She tried to expand more on why her magic had this hold on her, but she became a bit distracted as her fingers roughly entered her as if they had a mind of their own, she gasped loudly and quickly became a hot gasping mess. Letting herself fade into the mind numbing throes of passion, therefore completely giving herself up to the magic that was working her.

Soon after Victoria and Jade emerged from their respective rooms, Jade was in a bad mood as usual but oddly enough so was Victoria. The pair made eye contact and the succubus brightened up a bit at Jade noticing her, but it soon disappeared when the goth made a beeline for the stairs. Victoria sighed, her brows furrowing in discontent as she made her way downstairs as well.

Vardis was still at the house, and had whipped up a delicious breakfast, moving around Jade's kitchen almost as if he'd cooked in it before. Victoria quickly took a seat and started in on the wide arrays of fruits Vardis had laid out.

"Why hello girls! I see everyone's finally up and about, how about we settle down for some breakfast, huh? And then I'll explain how this whole rogue Witch situation is gonna go down okay?"

"Why did you have to use my kitchen to tell us the plan?" She said.

"Well at the time, _somebody,_ didn't seem to want to get out of bed, so breakfast was the next most logical step" He snarked back.

Jade grumbled at his fair point and they quit their bickering to sit at the table and enjoy the fine meal Vardis had prepared. As the sound of cutlery scraping against plates and the munching of food filled the air, something occurred to Jade and she voiced her concerns.

"Wait how did you even get into my house in the first place?" The goth questioned as Victoria moved on from her fruit to helping herself to a heaping plate of bacon.

Vardis lifted his mop of sandy hair and smirked, "well I can't just go and reveal all my secrets you know", he winked before returning back to his plate, jovially enjoying his meal and ignored the glare Jade directed at him. Victoria said nothing, smothered a giggle as to not upset Jade, and grabbed some toast and a cup of strange orange juice. She sniffed at it and tongue tapped it a few times to test it out, she was surprised at its tangy taste but it was pleasant nonetheless.

"You left the door unlocked."

Jade abruptly stopped her dining and glared even harder than before at Vardis, muttered something under her breath, and with a raise of an eyebrow the sphinx's plate disappeared from right under him. She raised her brow in challenge and was disappointed when he simply stood up and began to clean up his mess.

After breakfast was done with, the trio regathered in the foyer and discussed the hostage situation. Jade looked awfully grim and even though Victoria was having mixed feelings about her outburst yesterday, she was determined to provide some kind of assistance to Jade. She had sat awfully close to the girl on the couch and grabbed her hand in a demonstration of forgiveness. Jade had relaxed into her embrace, much easier than before Victoria noted, and threw her an appreciative look. Vardis took in the girls and their odd behavior with each other, but said nothing, it was not his place and he didn't want to tempt Jade to send him wherever she had sent his breakfast.

"I have already given you the next most possible locations for the rogues to strike, and any or info that may be of service to you as well. My team and I did some more research, and the Saraeh mentioned yesterday was not found in any of our databases. Based off of Kat's description of her, we narrowed down her race and searched locally for any type of leads."

"Upon doing some questioning in Pakistani, we've gathered some bits and pieces of a story, we have yet to know whether it's folklore or not , or even how Saraeh relates to the story, but mentions of her name always leads back here. The story itself offers no useful info on the witch's abilities, so she remains a wild card", Vardis said.

"So what, she's some type of urban legend? That could be a bad sign, legends become legends for a reason, and if she had a hand in taking Cat down, then maybe her powers are high caliber" Jade said. Victoria grew very quiet at the mention of Saraeh's possible story, something about her name rung a bell, it was very familiar, but because it related to her childhood she couldn't quite remember why. She gripped jade's hand a little tighter and frowned in concentration, the goth squeezed back but gave no other attention the the succubus as she was tuned into the info Vardis was giving her.

The sphinx stroked his beard in thought as he spoke, "you see, that's just the thing! When questioning Kat, he mentioned that you had been at the scene and had even made physical contact with Cat, which he explained was ultimately how she was caught."

"What!", the goth bellowed, "that animal is a filthy liar! I was her all night with Victoria so there's no way that was me!"

"Yes, yes Jade. We've already figured this out. Kat had also explained that after Cat had been captured you vanished and a women named Saraeh had shown up, so thanks to that filthy liar, we know that one of the rogues is a talented shapeshifter."

"Alright, so we know vaguely of this Saraeh's powers and since Rauder is a prominent Witch historical figure, we know of his powers. While this should be good news, we still don't know exactly how many we're dealing with and who's leading this merry band of misfits"

"Exactly", Vardis huffed, "we're trying to piece as much together as possible but you are supposed to be leaving sometime between today and tomorrow afternoon. While on the road we'll keep you updated via cellphone to make sure you have as much as an advantage over the rogues as possible."

Jade's face scrunched up in confusion, "wait what do you mean 'on the road', isn't Fawn teleporting us to and from our destinations to save time?" She questioned.

Vardis rubbed the his hands and sighed as he had hoped that Jade wouldn't notice that little tidbit.

"Well normally that would be standard protocol, but because these witches are so dangerous you need to keep a low profile, and doing an abundant amount of teleporting spells would raise some sort of questions. You are already like a giant flashing neon sign with your reputation and power amongst the witch community, not to mention that when your little friend-", he motioned pointedly at Victoria,"-reaches her full power, you guys will really stand out."

Jade grumbled and prepared to retort when Vardis cut her off.

"You didn't think you were just going to leave her here did you? She is bound to you therefore you cannot leave her side without very painful repercussions, and besides that, it's just plain rude!" While these were very true reasons for his forcing Victoria to travel with Jade, the real reason for this was because of Victoria's power, once brought back to full capacity she could be a great asset to the mission, and would be a great way to give Jade some extra man power so to speak. He wasn't foolish enough to send Jad out on her own against the rogues, but he also wasn't foolish enough to force her to try and cooperate with hand-picked teammates. If Jade was going to help him they'd have to primarily be on her terms.

Jade sighed and rubbed at her eyes, she patted Victoria's hand to let her know it wasn't anything against her before speaking again.

"And how exactly do you suppose I keep her...feed, while we're out on the road?"

"Well she is bound to you, I would like to think that you'd know how intercourse works Jade, after all, wasn't that what was going on upstairs? Sure did seem like it…"

Jade snatched her hand back from Victoria's to awkwardly cover up her embarrassment with fake coughs while Victoria blushed deeply and became very interested in the rugs pattern.

"Anyways, it's about time that I take my leave, I have much business to attend to and I should leave you ladies to it. Here is the map from yesterday, I've taken the liberty and marked out some great hotels for 'pit stops' as well as various supernatural areas on the way. I'll be round tomorrow afternoon with the car you'll be using, supplies, and something special."

With that the sphinx stepped into his coat and put his beanie back on, he gave a half raise three-fingered salute and waltzed out the door.

The pair stayed seated, Jade had deflated as soon as Vardis left the house, almost as if the weight of the world was upon her. She felt powerless and was utterly hopeless in her own abilities. While she had put on a front of strength, she was quite afraid and uncertain on the inside. She was scared to let everyone down, afraid that she'd lose Cat, and afraid that whatever storm was coming, she wouldn't be able to face. She almost didn't notice the soft hand sliding into her own until it gave a slight squeeze. She looked to the hand's owner and was met with Victoria's warm gaze, she gave the goth a slight smile and Jade squeezed back. Jade wasn't too happy at first for having to bring Victoria along, but she knew now, that she'd be glad to have her every step of the way.

 _ **A/N: Sorry this took so long! Senior year's been a bitch and I've been very busy, don't even get me started on college! Anyways, I've had most of this story completed for months now but I kept getting sidetracked or stuck on actually writing what was left of it. Apparently on August 5th we'd reached the 1yr Anniversary of A Witchy Woman! I had no idea it's been so long, but thanks to everyone for all the support and for sticking through with my story! I'm gonna start on the next chapter and hopefully introduce a new character pretty soon as well, sorry for any typos of mistakes, wanted to upload this right away and it's 1:14am where I'm at so I'm tired and dying because of finals! Bye!**_


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Victoria awoke to a Jade-shaped ass imprint on the couch cushion beside her, which was still warm—how she knew that was besides the point— and after a brief look around the house, she found that Jade was gone. Victoria pouted a bit, she and Jade had connected last night, she felt it and knew that the witch had felt it too, but it seems that it might've been too much for Jade and she'd fled the scene in search of some type of space. Victoria had gotten up and striped out of the little clothing she had on and left the comfy couch to her even comfier bed.

The succubus had lied in the bed and had tried to get back to sleep for the past two hours with no luck; sleep had evaded her and with every _tic_ of the clock that insatiable burn traveled its way from her core to the rest of her body. And with every _toc_ the clock, the burn made her more and more restless, _hungry, desperate._ Victoria was positive that she felt something towards the witch, whether it be her curvy body, or her amazingly sexy displays of power, or the fact that she was a tough nut to crack, Victoria wasn't sure. She wanted to remain loyal to her, in every way possible, but until Jade was ready she couldn't intimately be with the only one she wanted, she would have to settle for someone less...desirable.

She tried to fight her urges again for another seven minutes before she began eyeing the number Lane had given her, this went on until she began pacing the room—telephone in hand—contemplating dialing the number, and this went on until she was on the phone with Lane debating for four more minutes. When she gave in, Lane promised to be over soon, and hung up the phone with promises of some sort of relief for her. It took Lane twenty-five minutes to show up at the door and in that time she'd orgasmed four times; the releases were meek and unfulfilling, she was a mess of tears, sweat, and other...bodily fluids.

Lane arrived to the household and after knocking for a while and getting a sense of deja vu, the door mysteriously opened and Lane paid it no mind as he strolled on in, closing and locking the door behind him. He headed up stairs and when he reached Victoria's room, preparing to knock, the door flew open and slammed into the adjacent wall. Lane peaked in, a little spooked but determined to make good on his promise, and was very worried at the sight before him.

Victoria's bed was levitating off the ground, the meager amount of decor in the room such as paintings, rugs, and the clothes it seemed Victoria had had on, were swirling angrily around the room; thumping haphazardly into the walls. From the closed bathroom door water was overflowing and flooding into the bedroom, the closet doors were repeatedly opening and forcibly closing as the blankets and sheets and pillows were forming into a vortex around Victoria's bed. Lane timidly stepped into the room, ducking as a beautifully painted winter scene buzzed past his head. He cleared his throat loudly and all the chaos in the room halted, everything that was in motion was suspended in mid air. The bedding vortex parted to reveal a nude Victoria, biting back painful sobs, she made eye contact and spoke.

"Help...me…"

Lane quickly set down his briefcase and got to work. He pulled out a pocketbook full of spells and an assorted amount of materials, setting them down in the spell's instructed order and began reciting the incantation. Though he was no longer genetically a Warlock, he could do simple spells, spells that even mortals could pull off; and right now he was setting up a summoning spell.

As he sat in the room he began to notice that Victoria had started draining his energy, with each movement he carried out a significant portion of his energy was sapped from him. He barely made it past the final part of the incantation before he fell unconscious.

As her last chance of rescue passed out before her, Victoria mentally apologised for draining him and tried to calm herself down. Though she was nowhere near her full amount of power, the fact that her body was running on such small energy reserves and she was running low, triggered an emergency release of backup energy; energy which was diverted straight to procuring more energy for herself. This effect was very similar to a human's body receiving extra energy from stored carbohydrates and such. While the vortex of energy swarmed onwards she could feel herself preparing to fall unconscious as well, she was tired and thoroughly unsatisfied. Then from the spell casting area on the floor Lane has set up, a calming glow began to arise and paint the ceiling in a beautiful honey colored light. From the spell area a male succubus arose; he had a powerful build with sturdy shoulders and a majestic curve to his back, he was clothed in a simple t-shirt and jeans but wore no shoes. He and Victoria made eye contact as She'd realized what Lane had done for her, the man looked slightly off put but otherwise said nothing as the vortex pulled him in.

As he entered the chaotic swirling mess of blankets everything froze yet again, as he took Victoria gently in his arms and passionately embraced her.

Jade emerged from nooks with a bag of slightly cold breakfast but still a bit warm from her long chat with Robbie. He'd been surprised to see her, and even more surprised as she sat down with him during his break and talked to him for a bit. The pair has split, promising to meet up again for an actual hangout and Jade headed back home.

"Hope she likes her eggs sunny side up…" the witch muttered as she turned onto the familiar cul de sac where her house resided. She left her shared seat with the succubus on the couch to give herself a chance to breath and process as well as make herself useful by getting some breakfast. It was the least she could do for Victoria she figured, after all, she'd fucked up the spell and Victoria was only trying to do her job, who was she to fault her for that. These thoughts kept her occupied for her brief walk to the house where she entered and shrugged off her coat and shoes.

"Hey! Victoria, I've got breakfast or whatever if you're hungry!" Jade called out, _'Well of course I'm hungry, hungry for you that is'_ she imagined Victoria would possibly respond. The thought made Jade stop picking through the bag as she blushed at the dirty thought, her mind flashing back to yesterday's shenanigans in the tub. The goth cleared her head and headed upstairs with the food in hand, thoughts of the sexual creature still floating around her head.

She reached Victoria's door and headed on in, remembering that whether or not she knocked Victoria would remain naked if only to fluster her. She walked in and stumbled over something right in front of the door and gracelessly fell as she watched the breakfast sail to the floor. She looked back and seen that what she'd fallen on was...Lane? Passed out on the floor with his belongings scattered about, now that she really looked at it the whole room was in disarray, and there was not only one, but two sleeping forms in the bed. For whatever reason Jade felt her heart drop and anger coil deep in the bottom of her belly; slowly she rose from the floor and quietly peeked over into the bed to find Victoria peacefully snoozing with a man next to her, his arm was draped over waist and his other was cuddling her head into his chest. Both were tightly interwound and she frowned with disdain at Victoria's dainty hand splayed onto his lower back right above his ass. Jade fumed and turned sharply on her heels, then left the room, slamming the door forcefully behind her.

The loud noise stirred the male succubus from his sleep as he gazed around the room he was summoned to. He could've never guessed that this would his target would be one of his own kind, though he was happy nonetheless. It gets tiring pleasing the humans, and the ever present feeling of homesickness always brought his mood down, he hoped that he wouldn't be cast away so quickly as he wanted to talk more with Victoria. He gently stroked the curve of Victoria's face, kissing her eyelids and forehead as she slowly came to, "well hello there, I assume you slept well" he said. Victoria's eyes fluttered and a sleepy smile crept onto her face as she snuggled deeper into him, "why yes I did, a very peaceful and relaxing nap if I do say so myself" she giggled.

The man smiled and leaned in to kiss her again as Victoria moaned into his mouth, "in fact" she said when the kiss broke,"you did you job very well. Very, very well…", she kissed him again. The man smiled deviously and suddenly grew solemn and looked deeply into Victoria's eyes, "you don't remember who I am do you?" he asked. Victoria's smile fell as a look of confusion graced her features, "I don't remember much of my past I'm afraid. I-I'm sorry" she said softly.

Silence overtook the pair as the man stared conflictingly into Victoria's eyes, ' _she doesn't remember me, well if it's because of her leaving her family behind then there's no sense in pestering her about it'_ he thought. The man sat up, smiled warmly at Victoria, and extended his hand, "name's Andre. It's a pleasure to meet you" he said. Victoria was quick to leave the tense mood behind in favor of this one as she took his hand, "And I am Victoria, the pleasures all mine Andre."

Andre leaned over and kissed her gently on the corner of her mouth, as he took things further he murmured under his breath, "I hate to stop this, but some woman came in and wasn't too happy, I swear that as soon as she entered, the room froze over!". Victoria leapt from the bed in a mess of sheets and pillows, her wild sex hair clambering after her. She jumped to her feet and began getting dressed right away, she knew exactly who'd seen them together and she knew there'd be hell to pay. Andre seen her haste and got up as well to get dressed and leave, well, when Victoria dismissed him that is. He barely had buckled up his pants when Victoria was rushing past him and out the door in a long t-shirt and a pair of tights. He stared longingly at the door, his heart in pain as he was flooded with memories of their past together. Shoving the troubling thoughts to the back of his mind for later, Andre made his way out the room, determined to not lose Victoria again.

Arriving down stairs he started heading towards the faint sound of voices but was quickly distracted by the beautiful interior of the home; jealous that his digs in LA could never compare. "Hope Victoria isn't impressed by all of this…" he muttered dejectedly. Andre managed to track the voices to the kitchen, where he found Victoria and the woman from earlier arguing just outside the glass door. Well, he wasn't quite sure if he should call it arguing as from the looks of it, Victoria was babbling on while the scowling woman held onto herself and looking anywhere but at Victoria. In her attempt to avoid eye contact she made some with Andre, who gave her a friendly smile which he quickly retracted as the witch scowled harder and swiped her hand, magically pulling the curtains closed; and effectively blocking his view of the arguing pair. He frowned at the witch's unfriendly disposition and wondered just what made her so upset with him in the first place.

Andre tensed up at the sound of a loud crash as he turned to see the front door being pushed from its framing, the wood splintering and breaking off at several places. A bulky man stumbled through...the entrance muttering, "I have got to get a key to this place sooner or later…". The burly man stopped his break in at the sound of someone clearing their throat as he slowly turned to face the figure in the dining hall.

"Andre?"

"Vardis!?"

Jade's door was dropped in the sphinx man's haste to greet the friendly succubus. Vardis scooped him up in a tight hug as he nuzzled into his chest, scenting the man he hadn't seen in so long, and out of fear for his safety due to the kidnapping of Cat, a fellow council member. "Andre my boy! What brings you so far north!" the lion-man questioned jovially. Andre scratched at his chin becoming embarrassed to share his reason for being in Washington. "Well...you see what had happened was…"

Jade POV

I glared angrily at the dirt and scuffed it with the toe of my boots. I was way past my anger at finding a stranger in my house yet again due to Victoria's needs, and was now angry at my initial reaction. I had been jealous when i found her cuddled up to that man in such an intimate manner, and even now as she explained things to me, I found myself jealous again at the maks that littered her body. She had yet to pause, saying something about a "crazy sex-deprived induced magical vortex" and an unconscious Lane, who, I was beginning to rethink as my therapist. I turned to my house, looking past Victoria and spotted the man from earlier, his eyes met mine and a friendly smile took to his face and I grew even angrier at his demeanor. He comes to my house, sleeps in bed, fucks my succubus, and smiles at me! What the hell had my home become? Was there a doormat out front that read "Hey! Come on in and sleep with Victoria while intruding on Jade's property!" or some shit?

I had planned to drop the issue and keep my jealousy to myself when the background noise that was Victoria blabbering on and on stopped. She looked from to the curtains, now blocking the man from sight, and back to me and a sly smile graced her features. "Well well well! Somebody's starting to look like the green-eyed monster…" she coyly said. I scoffed and averted my eyes again, "yeah in your sick wet dreams demon. Can we just wrap this up please?" I asked, my voice becoming desperate at the end. She sauntered up to me, and draped her arms across my shoulders and I froze completely. She tilted her head in a mock quizzical stance and spoke again, "now Jade honey, you shouldn't lie to _your_ succubus," she drawled as her fingers idly began to play with the loose wisps of her at the base of my neck.

The sensation was unfamiliar and caused some discomfort but was rather...nice for a lack of words. They traced dizzying patterns onto my skin and I almost didn't pick up on what Victoria had said, "did you just-did you just read my mind!" I screeched, pulling away from her soothing touch as my anger flared again. She at least had the decency to look ashamed of herself as she prepared an answer for me. "I did but not intentionally! Just after last night with Andre, a lot of energy was-erm...swapped and it's been awhile since I've had access to so much power. I kinda couldn't handle it and kinda heard a teeny tiny bit of your thoughts….please don't be mad!" She squeaked out.

My anger instantly dissipated at her plea, I knew I should be less harsh on her given that I've been nothing but a horrible person as of recently. The guilt of snapping at her still fresh on my mind, I didn't even have the decency to apologize, the least I could do now was try and stop her from freaking much. I cut in mid ramble to try and assuage her worries, "hey...hey!" I shouted. Victoria stopped her rant and gave me her full attention as I stepped closer into her personal space. "It's okay, I'm not mad and I'm sorry for blowing up on you like that," I whispered.

We were close now, close enough that I could reach out and touch her, but something unspoken kept me from getting any closer to her. The softness of my voice and my apology had my desired effect on Victoria as all the tension from earlier melted from her body as she dreamily stepped even closer to me. She wouldn't break eye contact and I couldn't either for whatever reason. I noticed that despite my proximity she didn't try to release her pheromones as she did the last time we argued heatedly.

"It's ok, I don't mind your mood swings so much," she said softly, her hands retaking their position at the base of my neck although they were now raking up and down my neck and dipping into my shirt. Victoria's eyes were hooded over and I felt as though she was doing everything in her power to not release her hormones. I refocused myself and spoke to her, "and why exactly is that?" I questioned. She smiled at me, "wouldn't you like to know", she said as she ducked her head and lightly kissed me under my jaw. Her soft lips took their time retracting from their place on my jaw, and goosebumps erupted along my skin as she dragged her lips away from me.

"Oh."

A dark blush dusted along my face and she whined as the mood quickly grew tense as she release her pheromones. Her eyes grew even more lidded and her head lulled forward and rested on my chest as she ghosted her lips along my jaw again. "Jade honey, I know you aren't ready for intimacy yet, so you need to move from me right now or I cannot be held accountable for what happens" she said. I was as stiff as a board, I couldn't move yet I felt so pliable in her arms, that nagging feeling of fear and uncertainty gnawed at me. I was terrified of of what could happen, like the climb to the peak of a drop on a roller coaster, you know in those few moments right before the adrenaline kicks in and you start to regret everything leading up to this moment. That was how I felt right now, like I was about to freefall with blood rushing like crazy to my ears and a storm of butterflies in my stomach and a tingling in my bones and it was all too much.

And just like any person with a weak stomach hurtling around on a roller coaster, I chucked. Yup, I threw up, luckily turning away from Victoria before spewing my insides onto my garden. I was mortified at what had just happened but grateful for the distraction. I coughed a bit once I was finished and wiped my mouth as i turned back to Victoria. She stood in front of me, eyes rooted to my shivering form, as she tried to regain her bearings. Well I guess that killed the mood.

"Sorry I just um, got a little overwhelmed right now. It was too much. Sorry." I awkwardly let out. She didn't say anything, opting for simply nodding as we decided to end this conversation and head back inside, her hand rubbing comforting circles on my back on our way in. With a wave from my hand and a weakly muttered spell, the vomit up and disappeared from my yard. We entered the house and upon entering the foyer I gaped at the hole that was now where my front door should be. When I got over that I turned only to find Vardis seated at the dining table with the man from earlier, the two of them were enjoying a cup of coffee and stopped their conversation as they looked up at me. Vardis smiled warmly at me and gestured to the man beside him.

"Jade, meet Andre, one of my fellow councilmen!"

 _ **A/N: I can waste your time with a million reasons as to why this took so long but i'm sure no one wants to hear that. Essentially it was just a lack of drive for this story, and after leaving it for so long it was hard to get back into things and even remember what direction I had wanted to take. But I hope you liked it! I cut things a little short to get it to you quickly but I hope to have the next chapter up soon. As always, reviews and favorites are appreciated!**_


End file.
